The Violet Rose
by HarmoniousPie
Summary: At the age of 6 Harry recieves a red rose. Hermione recieves a blue one.They rediscover them 6th year and nothing will ever be the same. Now Complete. HHR GWDM OCOC
1. Chapter 1

I'm Back! With a new story called _The Violet Rose_. Here's the prolouge! Non-OOTP comaptible

_Hogwarts School 1490. . . . . . _

A young woman sat in the chamber of Rowena Ravenclaw-Gryffindor. Her black hair was piled a top her head and her eye's were closed hiding her violet irises from view. A door suddenly shut forcing her to snap her eye's open.

"Milady Rowena," she said rising from her chair and giving a curtsey, " You cannot seriously meant what you said to me yesterday. That when you die you will let the violet rose-"

"I meant it Alice." interrupted the aged witch. "When Godric was alive he and I searched for a way to keep it together but there isn't. Not with Helga dead. The rose will have to break."

" I can separate it!" cried Alice," Lady Hufflepuff was teaching me before he death! I will keep them in the boxwith the other roses! That is, until, yours and Lord Gryffindor's heirs are found."

"Alice, you know that it is uncertain wether they will love each other as Godric and I did."

"There's still the chance! Please Lady Ravenclaw let me do this if not for your heir's then for my grandmother! She made those for you and for your heirs! She would not want them to die!"

Rowena looked at Alice for a moment and then at the violet rose.

"Alright Alice. I'll let you do it. For Alicia." she said

"Thank you milady! All the descendants of my line will know your stroy and search for the heirs of you and your beloved!"

"You are welcome Alice."

_The Webster Estate 1496. . . . ._

Alice Webster sat in a dark chamber watching the last glow of the violet rose fade. Her black hair was loose around her shoulders. Suddenly the rose leviatated into the air on its own and began to shake. Alice's hands flew up to slow the separtation. After the rose was separtated she placed the red rose and the blue rose she lowered them into a black box. She then locked the case which had the Hogwarts crest etched into it. In a rustle of silk she got up and swept out of the room. Her daughter Amelia, sat in a chair reading a book. As Alice walked in Amelia looked up.

"Mum?" she asked

"She is gone." said Alice in a hollow voice. "The four are down to none. But they will return. I just wish I could be here to see it. Would you like to hear the stroy of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw?"

"Yes mum!"

Alice grabbed a book from a table and opened it as she sat. Amelia got off of her chair and sta at her mothers feet.

"It began a long time ago. . . Your great-grandmother Alicia was a very powerful magika. The lastone for a very long time. Before she died she made four glass roses. A silver one, an amber one, a red one, and a blue one. They belonged to the four greatest witches and wizards of all time. They are Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazaar Slytherin. In time Lord Gryffindor and Lady Ravenclaw fell in love. On their wedding day, April 16, their roses were combined by Lady Helga Hufflepuff to form the violet rose. They had many happy years of marriage until Lady Hufflepuff as murdered by Lord Slytherin. Then Lord Gryffindor and Lord Slytherin waged a war upon each other. Just days before his death Lord Gryffindor and Lady Ravenclaw-Gryffindor gave their powers to their future heirs. One week later both. . . . "

(_Present day. . . . Hogwarts express)_

"Both Godric Gyffindor and Salazaar Slytherin killed each other. Years later Rowena Ravenclaw died. The rose was separated by an unknown person. The roses have never been found." finished 16 year old Gryffindor student Hermione Granger.

"That's really interesting 'Mione. Where'd you find the story?" asked 16 year old Harry Potter.

"In the library. Where else would she find something like this?" asked 16 year old Ron Weasley, " I don't see the importance!"

"Ron, if we find the heirs of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw we can ask them to help us defeat Voldemort" said Harry as Ron flinched.

"But how do we find them?" asked Ron

"We find the roses." said Hermione.

The Hogwarts express started to slow down. Waiting for Harry was his godfather Sirius Black.

"Hey cub!"

"Sirius!"

"Hello, Ron , Hermione." he said

"Sirius!" shouted Hermione

"Snuffles!" said Ron.

Ron's mother, Molly Weasley, came over. She survayed each and everyone of them.

"Ronnie, you've grown again!"

"Hi Mum!"

"Harry, Hermione, dears. How was the rest of your school year?"

"Wonderful." said Harry.

"Mum, Dad!" called Hermione

Two people came rushing over to the group.

"You know Harry, Ron, Ginny, Mrs.Weasley, and he" she said indictating Sirius, "Is Sirius Black, he's Harry's godfather."

At her parents alarmed looks she told them she's explain in the car.

"At the end of next month I would like everyone to join us at my house for a few weeks to celebrate Harry's birthday. Ron, Hermione Harry'll owl you with the address."

"Alright!" said Ron

"Bye Ron" said Hermione giving him a hug

"Bye Herms."

"Don't call me that." she said turning to Harry, "You best write to me this summer."

"I promise!" he said pulling her into a hug.

"Right." she said disbelievingly.

Before letting go of him she gave him a kiss on the cheek. No one except Sirius saw.

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

Okay everyone! Here's the next part of The Violet Rose.

I wanna clarify one thing the Department ofMysteries thing did happen but Sirius was a good little boy and didn't go. In respose to one readers question he not matchmaker Sirius but more really expensive gift giving Sirius with a bit of matchmaking in this chapter.

I don't own anyone or anything just the plot and a few characters .

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning

_Dear Hermione, June 30_

_I'm writing just like I promised! Ha! Can't say I didn't write at least once! I WIN! Life with Sirius is great! No chores except to clean my room. He keeps reminding me the the Department of Mysteries debacle wasn't my fault. It's still hard to believe him when so many people could've died. When you get here I have something to tell you and Ron._

_How's America? Hope you bring me a really good birthday gift. Tonks took me shopping for new clothes yesterday. She is strong. In one of the stores she was telling me that we'll meet her new partner when we go to get our books in August. He went to Hogwarts but moved to America and became an Auror._

_Anyways I should stop writing but here's Sirius' address : Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London. Be there on July 29th. See you then._

_With Love,_

_Harry_

_P.S. Sirius says that your parents are welcome to come. No doubt they'll love spending time with an ex-con!_

Harry laid down his quill and ran a hand through his already messy hair. He'd been having very . . . strange thoghtsabout Hermione lately and didn't quite know what to make of them. Just then his snowy owl, Hedwig, flew in through the window.

"Hey girl, " he said," I've got a letter for you to give to Hermione. You can leave tomorrow as she's in New York."

JULY 29 . . . . . . . . . . . .

To passerby the black haired boy looked like he was just waiting for someone to come. Which was exactly what he was doing. He was just standing to go inside and get a drink when a red car pulled up. A girl climbed out and dragged a trunk out of the trunk (A/N: Do cars in England have trunks?). She said goodbye to the other occupants of the car and they drove off.

"Harry!" she exclaimed

"Hey Hermione!You look great!" he said leading her up the steps.

"Thanks! Is everyone waiting on me?" she asked as he took her trunk and opened the door.

"Yes they are. Your parents didn't want to come?"

"They couldn't spend aymore time away from the practice."

She followed as Harry lead her down into the basement kitchen. Down there were Sirius Black, Molly Weasley, and two of her children Ron and Ginny. Ginny was the first one spot them coming down.

"Hermione! You're here!" she exclaimed giving the older girl a hug

"Hi Gin. Hi Ron." she said

"Hey Herms."

"Do not call me Herms! Where's Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley?"

"He couldn't get time off work. Where are your parents?"  
"Neither could they we just spent a month in America."

" Ginny," said Sirius, "Go and get your brothers."

"Sure thing Sirius!" she said before bounding up the stairs. She returned a few moments later with 4 red-heads.

"Now that everyone is here, we can go." said Sirius

Everyone's head turned towards Sirius.

" Go?" they asked in unison, "Go where?"

"You'll see. Everyone touch the table."

All 10 of them crowded around the table. The they all felt a familiar pull behind the navel. When they landed they all found them selves in another house.

"Welcome," said Sirius," To the Black family house in Barbados! This is the _paid_ house-elf Binks. Binks please show Fred, Greoge, Bill, Charlie and Mrs. Weasley to their rooms."

The elf levitated the five trunks and lead them up a staircase and to the right. Sirius grabbed the trio's trunks and lead them up the same staircase only going to the left. At the end of the hallway he stopped.

"Hermione yours is the first room, Harry your is in the middle, which leaves you, Ron on the end. You all ahve separate baths which are on the other side of the hall. Hermione ,Ron your rooms connect to Harry's by doors.Harry I need the Marauder's Map."

Harry dug up the map and handed it to Sirius.

"Thanks. All of you meet me in the downstairs study at eleven fifteen tonight. Wear the robes that are in your closets."

They eah took their trunks into their rooms and checked out the robes. They were black silk with a stag, dog, wolf, and rat on the back. (A/N: They're the style of the school robes in the movies). With Hermione's was a black V-necked three-quarter sleeved shirt and black flare jeans. With Harry's was a black V-necked sweater with a white tee-shirt and baggy black jeans. With Ron's was a black crew neck tee and baggy black jeans.

When he was done with his unpacking Harry poked his head through the door that connected his room with Hermione's.

"Wanna come exploring with me? Guess what? Ron's already checking out the bed."

"It's two in the afternoon! He's such a slug! But I would love to go exploing with you."

They headed back downstairs to the front hall. There were three rooms: a study (Presumably the one for tonight.), an extremely formal dining room (with seating for 150 people), and a music room. From there they went back up the first flight of stairs to another hallway where they found a ballroom, another study, the family dining room (which sat 30 people), and (to Hermione's pleasure) a library.

"Ron should be up by now. Why don't we head back?" asked Harry

"Yes we should."

"What did you ever say to your parents about Sirius?"

"I just explained hat he was falsely accused and was really innocent."

"Their faces were really funny! Even you can't deny that!'

"That they were."

"Here you two are!" called Fred or George,"Ron woke up and neither of you were in your rooms.

"We went exploring. We found a library!" said Hermione

"Hey Fred", called another very familiar voice, "You find 'em?"

"Yeah. Hermione found a library." said Fred teasing Hermione

"Whatever. Hey Gred grab Forge and Ginny get dressed for dinner which is in the family dining room, wherever that is. Then we can find a place to play exploding snap."

"The family dining rooms on this floor so why don't we use that study that Hermione and I found. Meet back here in fifteen?" said Harry

"Okay."

When they met back up at the landing Fred began to laugh.

"What did you three coordinate your outfits?" asked George

"You could say that" said Harry.

After dinner everyone went their separate ways. Just before 11:15 Harry, Hermione, and Ron stole down to the study. Harry knocked on the closed door.

"Enter!" said Sirius.

Harry opened the door and allowed Hermione to enter before him. Once the threewere inside Sirius shut the door.

"First. I, Sirius Orion Black also known as Padfoot, move that any mention of Peter William Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail, be stricken from all Marauder records."

_What gives you reason to ask this Padfoot, old friend?_

wrote Prongs

"He has been found guilty of treachery the group and has caused the death of one of its members."

_Alright. He shall be stricken from the Marauder's lists._

wrote Mooney

"Thank you. I have 3 children in need of names. They will drink anipoition and then repeat their name and form."

He handed Hermione the first vial. She drank it down and a lion flashed.

"Hermione Jane Granger! Lioness!"

_As you are a lioness you shall be given the name D'or which is French for gold._

Wrote Mooney

Ron went next. He was a dog.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! Golden Retreiver!"

_You shall be given the name Kibble because dogs like kibble._

wrote Prongs

_Ingenious, Prongs_

Wrote Mooney

Harry went. His form was also a lion.

"Harry James Potter! Lion!"

_Are we related?_

wrote Prongs

_You shall be known as Roar because Lions roar_

wrote Mooney

"Thank you. Mischeif Managed!" said Sirius "Okay you three to bed"

The trio went to theirrooms but didn't go srtaight to bed. Instead they gathered in Harry's room.

"I want to tell you both. I have to kill Voldemort or be killed." said Harry ignoring Rons flinch.

"Why?"

"It was in the prophecy."

"That sucks mate. But no matter what I'll be there."

"Me too Harry"

They all spent the next day on the beach. They did the same thing on Harry's birthday. He got a lot of nice presents. From Sirius was _The Big Book Of Pranks_. From Remus was _How to become an illegal animagus._ Both were by the Marauder's. From the Weasley family was a jumper, some new WWW products, and a book on the Chudley cannons. From Hermione was a book on the Dark Arts called _Dark Curses: How to protect yourself_.

The next day the recieved O.W.L scores. Hermione got 10, Harry 9 and Ron had 6.

* * *

INTERLUDE . . . . . . .

Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Wicthcraft and Wizardry was at a loss. He could not find a suitable Defense professor. He was just about to contemplate giving the job to Severus Snape when a knock came at his office door.

"Enter" he said thinking it was his Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall.

Boy was he wrong. A young woman strode into hs office and right up to his desk. He stared at her for a moment.

"Alyssa Martini? What are you doing here?" he asked

"I wish to teach Defense here ,sir. I've been teaching at Beauxbatons for 4 years and I'm also a French Auror."

"I will need more proof as to your qualifications."

"I thought so." she said prodicing a small vial with a slivery-white liquid in it. "A memory fom a year ago."

She placed it into his pensieve. it floted to the top. It was all dark at first but then Dumbledore could see that Voldemrt was there.

"I'm not telling you who they are TOM! I won't let you kill them!" shouted Alyssa

"Yes you will Alyssa. Or I'll kill you."

"You know you can't kill me! Ben protects me! Your spells can't touch me!"

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

A ghostly figure appeared and absorbed the spell.

"_Lapista! _" shouted Alyssa

Voldemort momentarily froze and the memory ended.

"Alyssa was that-"

"Not you concern Dumbledore. Do I have the job or not?"

"Yes. Alyssa the momentary stone spell-"

"Is known to no one other than the family that holds the roses. Yes Headmaster I am a Webster. Here are the books each year will need."

* * *

It was raining in Barbados so everyone was hanging out inside. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all thinking about different things when Ginny's voice cut through their thoughts.

"RON! HARRY! HERMIONE! Our Hogwarts letters are here!" she yelled

The trio met up in the hall. They ripped open their letters and loooked at the supply list.

"We need THREE books for defense?" asked Harry.

"Listen to these titles Ginny! _Specters and Shadows _, _Your protective ghost, _and _All the Defense spells you'll eer need to know Volume 3_." said Ron snickering.

"You four! We'll be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow"

THE NEXT MORNING . . . . .

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Sirius and Mrs.Weasley left for The Leaky Cauldron. Tonls and Her new partner Ben Standish were waiting there.

She gave Harry his money and then aftre realizing that Hermione had none Harry said he would pay for her books.

The group's first stop was Flourish and Blotts. Harry spent 200 Galleons in books including a present for Hermione. Also he had an interesting conversation with Standish.

He had seen Harry pick up 2 copies of _All the Defense spells you'll ever need_ by Ayssa Martini.

"Thats a good book. You'd of liked Lyss."

"You know her?"

"Knew her. She died seven years ago along with my brother Alex."

After Flourish and Blotts it was off to Hammurabi's for quill's ink and parchment then Madam Malkins. Then the apothecary and owl empoium. On their way out Harry saw a booth and boughta ring with waves in to for Hermione. He had Sirius engrave "To 'Mione my best friend. Always together Harry" . Instead of putting 'Mione he put 'Mine on purpose (not that Harry knew that).

* * *

That the end of this chapter, Long and probably boring I know but soon there'll be lotsof excitement! If any one can tell me why I chose to call the quill shop Hammurabi's the next chappie is dedicated to them. Archerelf your not allowed to partcipate b/c I know you should know! BYE PLZ REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3:Going Back,Defense, and Roses

Well since no one even bothered to guess why I called it Hammurabi's the chappie's dedicated to Archerelf b/c like I thought, she knew. I called it Hammurabi's after Hammurabi's code the first WRITTEN set of laws.

Thanks to my reviewers! Now on with the chappie!

DISCLAIMER: You know I don't own Harry Potter!

* * *

Chapter 2: Going back, Defense Professor's, and Roses

The rest of the summer passed fairly quickly and everyone was sad to leave Barbados on August 30th. On September 1st Harry was the first one up and after getting dressed and double checking he was completely packed he headed to the kitchen for some breakfast. He hadn't expected anyone to be there but in the kitchen was Tonks.

"Wotcher Harry!" she said

"'Lo Tonks."

"What are you doing up so early?"

"Don't wanna be late for once."

"Good Idea." she said before completely changing the subject, "Sirius told me about the inscription on the ring."

"Did he tell you that he misspelled her nickname?"

"Yes he did. Tell me Harry, how do you fell about her?"

"Why are you asking Tonks?"

"Well. . . .Siri told me about the inscription, all the time you two spent alone together, the kiss at the end of last, added with the fact that you payed for all of her school supplies. . . . . and it makes us wonder if Rita wasn't right about something going on between the two of you."

"We're just really close. The appropriate term for any affection we show each other is platonic affection. Hermione and I don't feel that way to each other."

"Whatever you say Harry."

By 10 everyone except Ron was up. Harry went to wake Ron. He grabbed a book from his trunk and chucked it at Ron's head It hit with a dull 'thud'.

"Oi! Ron! We gotta cath the train. Get up and get dressed." said Harry retrieving his book.

"Harry! That bloody hurt!"

"So? Get up!"

Harry left the room dragging his trunk behind him. Ron was down 5 minutes later.

"Ron, dear! How did you get that nasty bump on your head?" asked Mrs.Weasley.

"Harry threw a book at my head."

"Harry!"

"It woke him up! Besides he's got a thick head!"

"I've got to agree with Harry, Molly." said Sirius

"Me three." said Ginny

"Me four." said Hermione.

At twenty past ten they left for Kings Cross. For once they got on the train with no problem and got a comaprtment at the very back of the train. Ron staye to keep an eye out for Neville, Luna, and anyone else he thought of. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny headed up to the prefects carriages. They saw Luna on their way up and told her where Ron was. When they reached the second prefect carriage Ginny joined Colin Creevy her fellow Gryffindor prefect. Harry and Hermione sat next to Hannah Abbot and Ernie Macmillan in the first carriage. As the train started to move Cho Chang and Roger Davies came in both wearing the head boy and girl badges.

"Great," Hermione whispered to Harry," The bimbo and her adoring follower."

Harry snickered and Cho glared at them for a moment before turning to look at Roger.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!" he said "Cho will stay here and do train patrol assignments whilst I go talk to the 5th years. Cho they're all yours."

"Patrolling compartments 1-6 are Draco and Pansy, 6-12 will be Ernie and Hannah, 12-18 Susan and Justin, 18-24 Harry and Hermione, 24-30 will be Roger and myself, 30-36 Katie and William, 36-42 Warringtn and Alexandrine, and 42-48 Dirk and Marjorie. 48-72 will be patrolled by the 5th years. Any questions?. . . . . . . . No. Good. I'll go check on Roger and then we'll all have a lovely little chat!"

She left.

"Well she seems lovely! I wonder what bug crawled up her arse." said Hermione to the other three.

"I think its the I'm-not-good-enough-for-Harry-Potter bug."

"Or perhaps the my-best-friend-has-huge-purple-pimples-that-tell-everyone-she's-a-sneak bug." suggested Hannah

"Or both?" asked Ernie.

"Both is a definate possibility. said Hermione giggling.

"What's so funny?" asked Cho followed by Roger and the 5th years.

"I was telling Hermione, Ernie and Hannah a joke I heard over the summer. Adolf Hitler goes into a bar and asks the bartender for a drink. The bartender says he's sorry but he can't serve Hitler. Hitler's like but I'm the ruler of Germany! And the bartender says yeah but a) I don't like you and b) this is a jewish gay bar." said Harry.

( I mean no offense to Homosexuals or Jews by this statement. If you take offense I apologize. I just thought it would be funny. Its just a joke.)

Every one in the room began to giggle until Cho glared at them. The meeting lasted another twenty minutes and then they were all let out. They ran down to the compartment to tell the others about the meeting. The ride lasted a few ore hours in which Harry, Hermione, and Ron chose a prank to play on Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, and Zabini. Finally they put their robes on and headed to the carriages.

( Zabini for this story will be a girl)

Once in the castle the trio st surronded by the other Gryffindor's. Moments later the doors opened and the first years came in. Standing on its three legged stool was the Sorting Hat. For a moment it was silent then it sang:

_Another year has come at last_

_With surprises in store for our_

_Dear Hogwarts. The four will_

_Be found and the ones thought_

_Dead will reunite. One rose will _

_Be made, another begun. The_

_Golden Gryffin will fly alongside the_

_Bronze Raven. The vows again taken._

_One battle in store for the four. _

_But a Hogwarts united I have _

_Said my piece let the sorting _

_Now begin._

Both Harry and Hermione refrained until after the sorting to say anyting about this years unusal (ly short) song. Once Dumbledore said his few words (Spatiotemporal! Violet! and Ostentacious!) and the food appeared they launced into conversation.

"Do you think they're here?" asked Hermione.

"They've got to be! The hat said they would be found. Maybe their first years. D'you think they have the roses?"

"I would think so. The hat said '_One rose made, another begun_' No one knows were they are."

Harry stuck a forkful of meatloaf in to his mouth notcing a female teacher staring at him.

"She must be the new Defense professor." he said.

"She could be a Potions Mistress and he could have given the Defense job to Snape." said Hermione.

"Lets hope not. I was looking forward to not haveing Snape this year." said Ron.

This sparked them on a conversation of what it would be like to have Snape as a defense professor. A few moments later the desserts appeared. Harry gave a warning nod to the other two. After ten minutes just before the dessert were to disappear Harry gave the go ahead nod. Suddenly Malfoy loked like a ferret,Crabbe and Goyle looked like the apes they were, Nott looked like a giant weed, Parkinson became a pug, and Zabini grew parrot feathers and began to squak "Polly wanna cracker!". The whole hall burst out laughing. A banner appeared above the Slytherin table.

_This prank (and more to follow)_

_has been brought to you by:_

_Miss D'or_

_Mr. Kibble_

_and _

_Mr. Roar_

_The new generation of Marauder's_

"Thank you Miss D'or, Mr. Kibble, and Mr. Roar for this very .. . . . . . interesting prank. Welcome to Hogwarts! or in many cases Welcome Back! After last years . . . _unfortunate_ loss of Professor Umbridge I was reluctant to hire another female professor but this one proved that she was more than adequate. I would like to welcome Professor Alyssa Martini to our teaching staff! Next month-"

"Guys." said Harry " She can't be Alyssa Martni. When we were getting our books Standish told me that she was killed seven years ago along with his brother Alex. So either she's lying or Ben is."

"Maybe they're the ones who are thought dead. Only not by the world by each other." said Hermione.

"I guess. We should go."

The trio left and split up after reaching the tower.

THE NEXT MORNING:

The trio sat in the hall having breakfast and discussing _arguing_ wherther or not Machiavelli would like Fudge.

"Hermione! We don't love him, we don't respect him, and in fact the only reason we fear him is because of his stupidity! Machiavelli would not say that Fudge is a good ruler!"

"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter it is time to discuss schedule's not _The Prince_. Miss Granger's yours is fine. Potter do you still wish to take potions?"

"Yes"

"Yours is good. and Mr. Weasley yours is good."

"Who has defense first?" asked Harry

"I do." said Hermione

"Me too." said Ron.

So they headed off to Defense Against the Dark Arts. All of the 6th year DA members were there and some Slytherins. Professor Martini stood at the front f the class with her back to them.

"Don't sit any of you, I'm making a seating chart." she said spinning around. Her black robe was open revealing a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top.. "When I say your name fill in the seats row by row. Malfoy, Parkinson, Nott! Goyle,Crabbe,Zabini! Abbot, Macmillian, Bones! Turpin, Finch-Fecthley, Weasley! Potter, Finnegan, Thomas! Granger, Patil,Parvati , Brown! Patil,Padma , Smith, McDougal!"

Once everyone was seated she wrote on the board:

_Alyssa K.W. Martini_

_ex-Auror: France_

_ex-Professor at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic_

_Toughest Defense Professor you'll ever have_

_Author: All the Defense Spells You'll ever need to know Volumes 1-3._

_Ex-student of Alastor Moody_

_Favorite thing to say: _

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" she screamed causing everyone to jump., "Only kidding! My favorite thing to say is I'll try. Today I just want to get to know all of you and for you lot to get to know me. Who'd like to go first?. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Fine I'll go. My name's Alyssa Kathleen Webster Martini. I'm 29 years old. I specialize in Dark creatures and curses. I like any flavor of chicken ramen, shrimp cocktail, boiled lobster, New England Clam Chowdah, Dark chocolate, cake and history. I absolutely abhor Slytherin's, coffee, brussel sprouts. liver. kidney, brain, and math. I'm originallyform the States but moved here when I was 6. I came to Hogwarts, I was in Ravenclaw and I was a prefect and Head Girl. Who's up?"

Harry decided to go next.

"I'm Harry Potter. I'm 16 years old. I like good, my owl, pheonixes, my friends, and this class. I dislike Slytherin's, evil, Lord Voldemort"-the whole class except Hermione and Professor Martini flinched-" and potions. My parents are dead but my godfather is an ex-convicted murderer. I've lived in England all my life bu tI spent the summer in Barbados with some friends and "family". I'm a prefect and a maniac wants to murder me."

"Harry" said Hermione"You said you don't like Tom three times."

"I did?"

"Yes. Your first three dislikes."

"Oh well."

"Who's next?"

"I'll go." said Hermione, "I'm Hermione Granger. I'm 16 almost 17 years old. I like good, my cat, my friends, Transfiguration and reading. I also dislike Slytherin's, evil, Lord Voldemort, potions and the enslavement of house-elves. My parents are still alive but my favorite aunts in an insane asylum. I spent the summer in Barbados with Harry, his ex-con godfather, and the Weasley family. I'm also a prefect."

By the end of class everyone had gone. As the class was packing up Professor Martini told them all to take notes on the first chapter of _Shadows and Spectres_. Since he had a free period next Harry decided to stay and ask her a question.

"Professor?"

"Yes Harry?"

"This will sound really really odd and mean but are you who you say you are?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well when we went to get our books we had two Auror's with us because of the whole you know Voldemort wanting to kill me thing. And one of them said that you were dead."

"What was this Auror's name?"

"Ben Standish."

"Couldn't have been him. He died along with his brother seven years ago. You must've misheard his name."

"Maybe. Bye Professor."

"Until next class Harry."

Harry met up with Ron in the Gryffindor common room with his head spinning. So either neither of them was dead (Which Harry thought was right) or both of them were dead (Which Harry thought completely preposterous). Maybe the only person dead was Alexander Standish. Maybe everyone in the entire world was dead. All Harry really knew was that his head hurt. He and Ron headed to Transfiguration to meet up with Hermione.

"So?" she asked.

"She says he and his bro are dead. He says she and his bro are dead. I think the only dead one is the brother. Alexander Standish."

"I think your right."

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly. As she was changing Hermione ppulled a white drawstring bag. Opening it she got the shock of her life. Inside was a blue glass rose.

_I remember getting this! _she thought her mind drifting back 10 years.

**FLASHBACK**

_6 year old Hermione Granger lay in bed trying to sleep when she suddenly discovered ther was a person in her room._

_"Hello?" she said sounding scared_

_"Hi. I won't hurt you. I just want to give you something."_

_"O-okay."_

_"Here." said the person. "This is for you."_

_"Its a rose." _

_"Its not just any old rose. This rose will help you find your soulmate. When you've found him it will glow. Goodbye Hermione."_

_The person disappeared._

**END FLASHBACK**

_It hasn't given me any signs yet._

Little did she know that in the next tower over someone was finding his rose.

Harry Potter pulled a medium sized pouch out of his trunk. Inside was a red glass rose.

_What in the world! OH wait! I remember this! Its that rose! _he thought

**FLASHBACK**

_6 year old Harry Potter lay in his cupboard trying to sleep when someone knocked at his cupboard. He opened it to see a girl there._

_"Hello Harry." she said "I have a gift for you."_

_She handed him the rose._

_"What do I want with this?" he asked_

_"This is a special rose. It will help you find your soulmate. It will heat up when you've found her. Goodbye Harry." she said before disappearing._

**END FLASHBACK**

_It hasn't helped me yet. _He thought.

Little did either of them know that everything had just changed.

EARLIER THAT DAY:

"THOSE BLOODY IDIOTS!" screamed Alyssa Martini "If i don't have them together by April 16 then the roses'll break! And then Tom won't be defeated and the world will be plunged into everlasting darkness! I've neer been any good at plotting! That was Ben's job!" Her heas slumped onto her desk

"Professor?" asked a voice.

Alyssa's head popped up

"Albus!" she gasped

"What were you ranting about?"

"Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, sir. They're the heirs of Lord Godric Gryffindor and Lady Rowena Ravenclaw-Gryffindor. I gave them the roses 10 years ago and if their not together by April 16 then the roses'll break. No just their roses but Slytherin's and Hufflepuff's as well because their heirs cannot be found until Gryfiindor's and Ravenclaw's heirs have their powers. And if the roses break then Tom Riddle won't be defeated and the world will be plunged into an everlasting darkenss." siad Alyssa all in one breath.

Dumbledore was silent for a moment. Then he said:

"Okay then. Lets get them together."

* * *

That's it for this chapter. R&R PLZ! I love you if you do and the chappie will be dedicated to the first 10 reviewers!

Also I thought of an interesting fanfic idea. What if Hogwarts had closed in the Trio's second year? Harry, Ron and most of the Hogwarts males go off to Durmstrang. Hermione, Ginny, and most of the Hogwarts females go off to Beauxbatons. 4 years later Hogwarts reopens and almost everyone except Harry,Hermione,Malfoy and a few other students return. The triwizard Tournament is held and they reunite but what will happen, and will each person's drive to be the best keep any sparks under wraps?


	4. Ch4:Birthday's Balls and KISSES?

_ITS HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chapter 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And Chapter 4 will be up soon. _

_This chapter is dedicated to: Blackheart09, potter-me-, ilovestrawberries, HHr its what i believe, ZaShLeYSm14, Lily and James love 4 ever, FroBoy, Oraman Atsuri, Hotkat144, Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner, The Gryffindor Drummer, arti, Rock thy socks off- YAHOO, x-moi-aussi-x _

_In case your crazy I am not JK Rowling. I am not richer than the Queen and I do not have kids. Nor do I own Harry Potter._

**

* * *

**

Friday, September 19th. . . . . . .

Hermione awoke to tapping on the window. She pulled on her robe and walked over to it. She opened it to let the great horned owl in. It flew to her bed and waited for her to untie the packages on its leg. After she did so it flew off. She opened a note attached to the smallest package.

_ Hermione-__A present from Remus and I. It belonged to Lily and was part of __a set James gave her to wear at their wedding. I hope you wear it and think of her, James, and Harry. Your a lot like Lily. Happy Birthday 17th Hermione. __Sirius_

Inside the package was a white gold ring with a sapphire flanked by two small diamonds. In the other slightly larger package was a present form her parents. It was her grandmothers diamond necklace. She looked at the clock and grabbed her uniform to change.

She met up with the rest of the Gryffindor 6th years at the table. They were chatting as if it was a normal day and not Hermione's birthday. After breakfast she and Harry headed off to Potions. In class Snape told them they would be starting to brew a very complicated potion: The Polyjuice Potion. When they heard this Harry turned and winked at Hermione, who gave him a half-smile and a shurg in return.

"Happy Birthday. We wanted to surprise you in Transfiguration." he whispered

"Thanks Harry." she replied visibly happier.

Snape gave them directions during the rest of class so that no one would screw up the potion (too badly). Ther homework was to read over the proper way to make polyjuice so that they could begin on Monday. After class they slowly headed to McGonagall's room to give everyone else a chance to get there first.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Lavender, Parvati, and Harry.

"I thought that you lot had fogotten about my birthday! Not that you've remembered before!" she said smiling and looking at her desk which was covered in streamers and a Happy Birthday sign.

"Hey, its not everyday our resident genius turns seventeen." said Ron

"Excuse me," said a drawling voice, " But we're here to learn not celebrate Granger's birthday."

"We're all ready to start class Malfoy. Look at the Gryffindor desks."

Sure enough all the Gryffindor desks had the homework due and were ready to take notes on the day's lesson. McGonagall chose this moment to start the lesson. After a couple classes and lunch, Harry went down to the kitchens to ask a favor of Dobby.

In Defense that day they learned about aura balls. Professor Martini even showed them and example of one. She taught them about the reasons for different colors and why they are created in the first place. After class they headed to dinner and scarfed it down. Then they ran upstairs to the common room.

"Presents, now!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Hermione

"Yes 'Mione. Well give you your presents."

Her first gift was from Dean, Seamus, and Neville. It was a wooden jewelry box with a red orchid on it. Next was a card from Ginny, Parvati, and Lavender saying that they were going to give her a small makeover the next day. Ron went next by giving Hermione a leather diary. Harry went last first she opened the book _More on the New Theory of Numerology_.

"Harry! Thank you! Its perfect!" she exclaimed

Then she opened the package with the ring. The first thing she noticed was her misspelled nickname.

"Harry, my-"

"Sirius did it."

"So," said Ron sounding angry, "What next?"

"Lets play truth or dare!" said Ginny

"Okay. But we need one more to make it even."

"Hey Elizabeth! Come 'ere!' called Ginny, "We're playing Truth or dare and we need one more."

The blonde newcomer sat down next to Dean. The game went very quickly. The only notable dares were Harry and Seamus running around the common room screaming like banshees and then singing the school song to the tune of Oops! I did it again! Lavender and Elizabeth having to shout that they love Snape during a Potions class (Thanks to Senbongirl614), and Ron having to swim naked in the lake for 5 minutes. Hermione had to promise to dance with Ron (or Harry if Ron was otherwise engaged) the next time they heard music.

After that they had cake which Harry had Dobby make. It was white cake with mint chocolate chip ice cream inside, chocolate frosting and had "Happy Coming of Age Hermione" on it in frosting that flashed in red and gold.

Saturday, September 20th 6:30 AM. . . . . . .

"Wake up Hermione!" sang Parvati.

"Go away. Its six-thirty in the morning."

" No can do! I told the boys you'd be down a t noon so we have to get to work! So gte up or I'll let Ginny pour a bucket of ice water over you!"

"I'm up! I'm up!" she said pulling off the covers.

First they took Hermione's contacts away and gave her black/green rectangular frames. Next Lavender started to straighten her hair while Ginny and Parvati went through her clothes. After an hour Lavender was done. It was halfway down Hermine's back!

"Now I'm going to cut it in layers with the bottom layer at your neck. This'll give your hair a full lok without being so bushy."

"But won't it be bushy tomorrow?"

"No. This is a new product that Fred and George developed. Your hair will stay straight now."

About a half-hour later Ginny and Parvati came in and explained what they did to her clothes. They had sorted them into three piles: 'Hell No' , 'Maybe', and 'Hell Yes'. Once Lavender was done with her they would have her try the clothes on and alter them as needed. After the clothes revamping she was given a basic make up course and then she got dressed to show her new look to the boys. They were waiting in the common room with their eyes fixed on the stairs to the girls dorms. When she appeared at the bottom of the stairs their mouths dropped. She was wearing a long white tee with a V-neck under a black and red striped pullover with a deep V-neck. She had on dark blue jeans and white converses. Everyone agreed that she looked amazing.

The rest of the month passed fairly quickly with lessons, homework, and more homework. The days started to blend into one another until mid-October.The Trio was coming from Transfiguration to dinner. Waiting at the entrance to the Great hall was Luna Lovegood. Her blue eyes seemed to be scanning the groups of students going in. Her eyes stopped on Harry, and she came rushing over.

"Hello Harry, Hermione, Ronald."

"Hey Luna. How's your year been so far?" asked Harry.

"Quite well. You?"

"Not bad."

"Ronald, I was wondering if you don't already have a date, if you'd like to come to the Halloween Ball with me?"

For a moment Ron looked like a deer caught in the headlights (if you catch my muggle drift). He swallowed a couple times before speaking.

"Sure, Luna" he said.

"Great! I'm having your costume checked for Misbobbits but you'll have it by next week." she said heading off to the Ravenclaw table.

"Misbobbits?" asked Hermione as they sat at the Gryffindor table.

"Who are you going with Harry?" asked Ron

"Well since your going with Luna I was thinking about asking Hermione."

"I'd love to go with you Harry."

Halloween . . . . . . . . (AKA All Hallow's Eve or Samhain(_sah- VEEN_) )

The girls (Hermione, Parvati, Lavender, Ginny, and Luna) started to get ready at 3PM for the dance which started at seven. Luna had the prettiest dress. It was red and the neckline plunged to her waist and was covered by red lace. When they asked her who she was she replied that she was Morgana. Hermione's costume was the second prettiest. She and Harry were going as Beauty and the Beast (only Harry flat out refused to be a beast). They met four of the boys downstairsand wited for Neville to come down. When he finally did everyone started laughing becaise he was dressed as. . . . . . SUPERMAN! (A/N: Again thanks to Senbongirl614. She came up with the idea for Neville to be Superman.)

"He's so manly" said Random first year girl # 1.

"He can save my world any day." said Random first year boy #1. (AWKWARD TURTLE!)

"Stop laughing! My Gran sent it for me to wear!" he said.

Of course that just made everyone laugh even harder. Harry and Hermione were the first ones to stop.

"Come on Nev. You, Me, and 'Mione' ll head down to the hall." said Harry offering Hermione his arm.

"Hold on. We-We're coming" said Dean still snickering.

So the ten of them headed down to the Great Hall. Cho, dressed as Cleopatra, and Roger, dressed as Julius Caesar, were greeting everyone at the doors. She gave Harry and Hermione a dirty look as they walked by. The Hall was decorated beautifully with bright orange pumpkins, black bats, and floatin, flickering candles. At the Far end of the hall was Lee Jordan and the Weasley twins. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny headed over to see them. As it turns out Lee was the DJ for the night and Fred and George had just tagged along. He playing all muggle music because he worked for a muggle radio station but he assured them that it was all good stuff. The first song he played was "You Shook Me All Night Long" by (a band) ACDC. Luna dragged Ron out onto the floor.

"You have a promise to keep Miss Granger" said Harry.

"I suppose your right." she replied.

So they headed out on to the dance floor and danced the night away. Lee played lots of good songs and a good time was had by all. Everyone laughed at Snape who came as Neville's grandmother (he lost a bet). After the dance the 6th years decided to play twister. Parvati was the spinner and managed to knock everyone but Harry and Hermione down and position them right over each other. Now they were waiting for them to fall.

"This might take a while everyone." said Lavender, "Why don't we all go up to bed and they can just tell us who won."

Everyone agreed except Ron.

"Ron this is Harry and Hermione we're talking about nothing will happen between them." said Parvati .

Ron looked thoughtful for a second and then agreed (A/N: I wonder if his head hurts now.)

They stayed that wayuntil about a half-hour later when Harry fell, taking Hermione with him. After this happened she leaned her head back and began to laugh a full, throaty laugh. As she did so she brought her head back to its original position. Then she saw Harry's eyes and the laugh abrupty stopped. His emerald orbs were so intense all she could do was stare at them. Suddenly his lips were on hers in a heated kiss. But almost immediately as it had started it stopped. She could no longer feel the warmth of his body on hers. She got up to find him sitting there knees to his chin with his arms about his legs.

"I'm sorry." he said, " I don't know what came over me. We should probably just forget that ever happened."

"Yes. Alright. We'll I'll see you later today, then Harry." she said not knowing why she felt so sad.

She headed to her dorm and fell asleep in her costume. Harry on the other hand stayed down in the common room trying to figure out why he had kissed her. It hit him like a ton of hippogriffs as he was pacing in front of the empty fireplace.

"Bloody Hell! I'm in love with her!"

* * *

IT'S FINALLY FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Its a MIRACLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks to Senbongirl614 for beta-ing this chappie in her spare time between AP English and work. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Ch5: Plans, Balls, and Unexpected Trips

**The Chapter is dedicated to all of you who have alerted and favorited this story:** -OthStarlet- -i-like-reading- 8blackroses ANIMEHOLIC52891 Andivari Angel Xavier BeTrAyEd DaUgHtErS Blackheart09 Bunny Skywalker CovenCrowd Cry of the Wolf Child DiannaNightstar Earthsong05 Fire Lizard Owner FroBoy Fuzzball2000 Gossipchick H.L.Mittermair HHr Its what i believe HHrbelong2gether Harry-Hermine Potter Hotkat144 Jinxed Ravyn Kagetori KathGrangerPotter Lily and James Love 4 ever LilyPotter56 Lolaleddir Mrs. St. John Allerdyce The Gryffindor Drummer True Blue Pretender Warlocke adapot cherryblossomlove760 desartratt jessluvbna lili-potter8907 nightlancer6000 nobody035 obsgirl24 quiero queso txblubell volleygal905 x-moi-aussi-x Tomboygurl2005 ZaShLeYhSm14 griffin-girl02 hopel3ss romantic . magicmarauder101 moongirl14 wasu

For those of you who did notice the difference in the chapters. I decided to delete the author's note that was chapter 4.

And "mike" if you're still reading this go shove a pole with a diameter of 10 inches up your arse b/c if you don't understand that's your problem. Plenty of other people understand what's going on. Maybe you should get a brain transplant. Oh wait. Then you'll die and the world will be a better place.

* * *

Chapter 4: Plans, Balls, and Unexpected Trips

For the first few days in November Harry and Hermione acted a little awkward around each other. But that awkwardness was soon forgotten because Harry developed a plan to reunite Professor Martini and Ben Standish. In theory it was very simple. Part 1: Convince the Headmaster to convince the Minister to transfer Ben to Hogsmeade. Part 2: Develop a plan to get them to meet. Part 3: Choose a date. In reality it proved to be a bit more difficult. They ended up choosing the date first. They chose December 18, the last Hogsmeade visit before the Christmas Holidays. They had a lot of trouble getting through the first two parts. It wasn't until almost mid-November that Harry got the chance to talk to Dumbledore when he told the Headmaster that he needed to speak with him urgently. Dumbledore responded with a non-chalant "I prefer Canary Creams to Ton-Tongue Toffees." Harry went to the headmaster's office at eight that night.

"What is this visit about Mister Potter?" asked Dumbledore offering Harry the bowl of Lemon drops on his desk.

"No thank you, sir. I was wondering if you would do me a big favor sir." said Harry

"As long as it isn't illegal I shall try."

"Well, I was hoping you could talk to the Minister or whoever is in charge of these things and ask that the Auror Ben Standish be transferred to Hogsmeade."

"Why?"

"Well when we were getting our schoolbooks he told me that Professor Martini had died along with his brother, Alexander."-Harry took a breath- "And so when you announced her as our new Defense teacher I was needless to say, surprised. After our first class I went to her and asked her if she actually is Alyssa Martini." - Harry took another breath-" And she told me that Ben and his brother are dead. So I've come to the conclusion that the only dead person in this whole triangle is Alexander Standish."

"I still don't see why you need him transferred."

"I want to reunite them. They love each other even though it's been seven years. I think that they deserve this after all the hardships they've been through."

"I'll see what I can do Harry. When are you planning to do this reunion?"

"The last Hogsmeade trip before the Christmas Holidays. That is a time for miracles. And thank you sir."

"You're welcome Harry."

About two weeks later on the same day that he announced a Yule Ball he got word to Harry that Ben would start his new duties in Hogsmeade starting December 10th. Of course the trio still didn't have a plan. Every night after doing their homework (or while Ron was still doing his) they would try to think of a good plan. On the first day of December Hermione thought of one. It was quite ingenious really and involved no blackmail, poisons, or bashings over the head (which is what almost every other plan was comprised of). They would hide Ben in The Three Broomsticks and make sure that Professor Martini was there. Once they found her Ron would go get Ben and blindfold him while Harry would blindfold Professor Martini. Once Ron had arrived with Ben they would take the blindfolds off and. . . . . . SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They all agreed that it was an excellent plan.

The next day Ron asked Hermione to the Yule Ball.

"Hey Hermione." he said as the trio was on their way to the common room

"What Ron?" she asked

"I was wondering if. . . you'd maybe like to. . . . go to the Yule Ball with me. . that is of course if you don't already have a date." he stammered

"Sure Ron. It'd be nice to go with you." she replied as Ron's ears turned bright red. "What about you Harry? Who are you going to ask?"

"I dunno of I'm even going. I might go see Sirius over the holidays or if I do stay here I might just do some work in the common room."

"Mate," said Ron, "You have to go. You can get any girl in this school to go with you. Just ask."

"I'll think about it, alright?"

"Please come Harry. It won't be the same without you." said Hermione

"I said I'll think about it."

_ I wanted to ask you Hermione, _he thought_ You're the only girl I really want to go with._

It was already December and Harry didn't have a Christmas gift for Hermione. He couldn't find anything that was just right. Finally he decided to write to Sirius and ask him about it.

_ Dear Sirius, _

_ I thought you might like to know (and inform Tonks) that I've realized that I'm in love with Hermione. I realized it on Halloween but I haven't told anyone yet. So you're the first to know. Now, the only problem is that I have __NO__ clue what to get her for Christmas. It needs to seem innocent but scream love, if you know I love her. If you know of anything let me know, will ya? _

_ Thanks in advance, Happy Christmas, and your loving godson, _

_ Harry_

Harry let the ink dry and sealed the parchment. The next morning (seeing as it was eleven-thirty) Harry headed up to the Owlery and sent Hedwig off with the letter.

INTERLUDE. . . . . . . . . .

Sirius Black sat in the kitchen of Number 12, Grimmauld Place reading a letter from his godson.

"So Harry, you finally realized it? Good for you." he said aloud," And now you need a gift that seems innocent but really isn't? I have just the thing! But first let me go tell Nmyphadora!"

Sirius scampered up the stairs to Tonks' room to tell her. However he stopped when he heard voices coming from her room.

"Remus! _That_ doesn't go _there_!"

"Sorry but you have to remember that it's been a very long time since I've done this!"

"It doesn't go there either! OWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Sirius kicked the door open and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing to my cousin?" he screamed.

"Remus and I are playing Scrabble, Siri." said Tonks

Sirius opened his eyes and saw an overturned Scrabble board and Tonks nursing her left hand which she had apparently hit against her footboard.

"What did you think we were doing?"

"You _don't_ want to know. Anyways I have great news!"

"What?"" asked Remus.

Sirius waved his wand and some of the scrabble pieces floated in the air and spelled out:

_Harry Loves Hermione_

"We all know that Sirius." said Lupin

So Sirius changed his statement to:

_He knows_

The three of them partied for the rest of the day.

END INTERLUDE

(Back at Hogwarts the day after Harry sent the letter)

"Hey Professor Flitwick, can we talk?" asked Harry

"Of course Harry. What about?"

"I heard that you're supposed to be a chaperone on the last Hogsmeade visit this month."

"Yes I am. Why?"

"How much would it take for you to not be able to go?"

"Are you bribing young man?"

"Yes I am. You see, Hermione, Ron, and myself have to plan to do very nice for Professor Martini, you like her, right sir? But I found out that she's only reserve chaperone. And our plan requires to be in Hogsmeade."

"Well, Alyssa was an excellent student and she is excellent teacher. She has suffered more hardships in her life than most people. So I suppose I'll tell her I can't make it and ask her to cover for me. And I want this from you Harry, your next essay has to be at least a foot longer than I assign and Miss Granger can't help you. And I will know if she does."

"It will be sir! Thank you so much sir!"

A couple of days later Harry got Sirius' reply

_Harry- Congrats on finally realizing what Remus, Tonks and I have known for years/months. The gift is in the attached package. It's part of a set your father bought your mother for their wedding. It's a sapphire set in white gold. Hermione already ha the ring and Remus and I were planning on giving her the earrings and bracelet for Christmas. Congrats again. Sirius._

Harry heard the portrait hole open and hid the box and letter and stared deeply into the fire "thinking". It was Hermione who flopped next to him on the couch and heard him muttering under his breath.

"What are you muttering about Harry?" she asked

"Trying to see if there's a girl I can take but I can't think of one."

"Well I promise to dance at least one dance with you."

"Thanks 'Mione."

After another hour of talking Hermione headed upstairs to put her bag away. Harry ran up to his dorm and put her present away in his trunk.

Friday, December 17. . . . . . . . . .

"Harry!" called a voice

Harry turned and saw Susan Bones running to him.

"Hey Susan. What's up?"

"Well I heard that you didn't have a date for the Yule Ball and since I don't have one either I was wondering if you'd like to go with me? Just as friends, of course."

"Sure Susan. That would be great. I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall at ten of seven that night then?"

"Alright."

After Susan had asked Harry he headed up to the common room to put his bag away before dinner. He had a big smile on his face which both Ron and Hermione noticed but neither could figure out what had happened not that he would tell them even if they had asked. As they passed the Hufflepuff table Harry waved and Susan blushed. Hermione immediately knew.

"Your going with Susan?" she hissed as they sat down.

"Yeah. She asked me on my way to the common room." he replied.

"How did you figure that out Hermione?" asked Ron still a little confused.

"I put two and two together Ron. Harry waved and she blushed. It made sense."

The next day was the visit to Hogsmeade. Harry awoke that morning thinking of Hermione. He got up and pulled on a pair of jeans. After rummaging through his trunk he decided to wear an ivory turtleneck sweater. He trudged down the stairs with his shoes in one hand, a black leather coat over one arm and gloves, hat , and scarf in the other hand. He expected to be the only person up but sitting in a chair staring intently at the empty grate was Hermione.

"Hermione?" he asked.

She didn't seem to hear him so he lightly touched her shoulder and she jumped up, twirled around, and pulled her wand out.

"Its you Harry! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry. What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep. I'm excited for today."

"Me too."

They sat in silence for a couple minutes before Hermione interrupted it.

"I've been meaning to ask you why didn't you curse Malfoy? In Potions the day we tried out the Polyjuice Potions. I mean he was acting like a total prick."

"I would've gotten in more trouble than I need. Besides I actually thought it was kinda funny. Everyone assumes that were a couple. They don't realize that to people of the opposite sex can have a non-sexual relationship."

The incident they were taking about was when they had tested out everyone's Polyjuice Potion. Draco had recieved Harry's hair and Pansy Parkinson had recieved Hermione's hair and the two of them pranced around the dungeon room like a couple of idiots trying to be what they though Harry and Hermine were like. Most of the class thought it was funny and laughed as they made a mockery of Harry and Hermione's relationship. Snape had been watching Harry waiting for him to even move his hand towards his wand so that he could take points from Gryffindor but Harry kept his cool until after class. Once in the common room he started ranting and raving about unfair it had been and how Snape should have stopped them.

The sat there talking for a while longer until Ron came down and then The Trio headed to breakfast.

"So you're going off with Parvati, Lavender, and Ginny?" asked Harry swallowing a bite of egg

"Yes but not right away. They told me to show up and hour after they get in the store."

"Where are you going?" asked Ron

"Dress robe shopping." said Hermione, "So I'll meet you both at noon-ish?"

"That sounds perfect. So what do we want to do for the next hour?" asked Harry.

"Lets have a snowball fight! With Dean, Seamus and Neville!" said Hermione.

After finding the three aforementioned boys everyone agreed that a snowball fight was just the right thing. The teams ended up as Harry, Ron, and Neville and Hermione, Dean, and Seamus. Using both magic and their hands each team had a fort and store of snowballs in ten minutes time.

"Ready, set, . . . . . FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Hermione.

The snowballs started whizzing through the air both by magical and muggle means. The air was so thick with flying snow that no one noticed Harry sneak over to the other fort and drag Hermione away before she could make a sound.

"What are you doing?" she hissed

"Lets cover the four of them in snow." he said his emerald eyes glinting with mischief.

"How?"

"Easy. I found out how in the book Sirius gave me for my birthday. We can cut out two huge pieces of snow and drop them. The marauders used it on Dumbledore!"

"Alright! Let's do it!"

Ron looked up after noticing a shadow come over him and Neville. A giant block of snow was floating over them.

"What the-" he started to say before being interrupted.

He was interrupted by Harry dropping the block of snow right on top of him and Neville. Both blocks landed with a soft _'whump'_. Five minutes later Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean managed to climb out of the snow covering them. They found Harry and Hermione rolling around on the snow, laughing. They four of them jumped on Harry and began forcing snow down his throat in retaliation. They would've done the same to Hermione but they knew that Harry (and Ron) would try to kill them. After this they got up and dried the snow that had soaked into their clothes. Hermione ran back up stairs to grab her rose and then they headed to Hogsmeade. On the way Hermione started singing "Carol of the Bells", a muggle Christmas song. (_Hermione singing)_

_Hark how the bells, _

_sweet silver bells, _

_al__l seem to say, _

_throw cares away_

_Chri__-_

"What's that?" asked Ron

"Its a Christmas Carol, Ron. Its called the Carol of the Bells." she said

"I actually know that one!" exclaimed Harry. _(Hermione singing. _**Harry singing)**

_**Hark how the bells, **_

_**sweet silver bells,**_

_**all seem to say,**_

_**Christmas is here, **_

_**bringing good cheer, **_

_**to young and old, **_

_**Ding dong ding dong**_

_**that is their song **_

_**with joyful ring **_

_**One seems to hear **_

_**words of good cheer **_

_**from everywhere **_

_**Oh how they pound, **_

_**raising the sound, **_

_**o'er hill and dale, **_

_**Gaily they ring **_

_**while people sing**_

_**songs of good cheer**_

_**Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas,**_

_**On on they send,**_

_**on without end,**_

_**their joyful tone**_

they sang

After they finished singing Hermione left the group and walked into Gladrags. The other girls had chosen every single dark blue robe there was.

"Good. Your here. Did you bring that rose thingy?" asked Ginny

"Yeah." she said pulling the white pouch out of her coat pocket."

The four girls spent two hours finding just the right shade of blue and cut of the robe.

As the girls were choosing robes, Harry and the other Gryffindor boys were wandering around when Harry spotted Professor Martini. He nudged Ron and pointed and then Ron promptly headed back to The Three Broomsticks. He sent the other boys off to Fred and Georges store with a message to buy what they wanted and however much of what they wanted on his account. He then walked up to Professor Martini.

"Hello Professor."

"Hello Harry. How are you?"

"Wonderful. I hope you don't mind but I have an early Christmas present for you. Well actually its from Ron, Hermione, and myself. Only Hermione's not actually here, yet. She should be."

"I don't mind at all, Mister Potter. What is it?" she asked.

"Its a surprise. Ron's bringing it now. One last thing. You need to be blindfolded." he said handing her a scarf.

She took the scarf and tied it around her eyes just before Ron got there. They positioned Ben in front of her and took the blindfolds off. When Alyssa opened her eyes in front of her was the one person she never expected to see. Auror Ben Standish had seen a lot of weird things but this was the weirdest yet.

"You're dead." They said.

"Actually," interrupted Harry, "The only person that died was Alexander Standish. When the people who planted the bomb realized that you both were still alive, they found you and told you both that the other had died. By the time Dumbledore found out you had both left the island. Ben for America and Professor for France. He sent you both letters but you both told him to leave you alone. Coincidentally you both chose to return at the same time."

"But if you've been alive all these years then Alex must've been. . . . . . . " Professor Martini murmured more to herself than anyone else.

"Must've been what?" asked Ben.

"Remember I was working on a way to wordlessly summon protective ghosts? That's why I was late. I had just done it. The next time I invoked the ghost it looked just like you. I never assumed that it was Alex."

"I didn't have the heart to tell you that I wasn't Ben. I knew how much you loved him." said a voice.

"Alex. You should have said something. You shouldn't have let me live a lie."

"I'm sorry, Lyss." He said before fading away.

"Lyssie?" asked Ben, " I've missed you."

"I forgot that you called me Lyssie. I've missed you too, Ben."

Hermione walked up right then,

"You did it without me?!" she asked.

"Hey you were late Granger." Said Harry throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"It's not my fault! Lav, Parvati, and Gin took forever to choose the right shade of blue."

"We forgive you." Said Ron

"Let's get out of here and give these two some privacy." Said Harry

So The Trio walked away feeling happy about a job well done.

"Lyssie, I haven't ever-" started Ben

"I know. Neither have I." she said interrupting him.

"Alex would be laughing at us right now. Saying that our behavior reminds him of our sixth year."

"It is similar. Right down to the falling snow."

"There's no snow falling." He said looking up, " Well what do you know, snow is falling. I love you, Lyssie."

"I love you too, Ben. Come to the Yule Ball with me."

"Okay. I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall at seven thirty."

"I'll see you there."

"I'm never leaving you again." He said

"If you do there will be HELL to pay when I find you."

Dumbledore's office. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"It is done." said the Sorting Hat, "The one's thought dead have been reunited."

During the following week the Gryffindor 5th, 6th, and 7th years decided to have a Christmas Party on Christmas Eve. On December 24th Harry, Hermione, Ron, and 7th year Jack Greene were double checking the Room of Requirement. Harry and Ron were checking on the food, Hermione on the decorations, and Jack the drinks.

"This room is great!" said Jack. "How did you find it?"

The Trio glanced at each other.

"It was luck." Said Harry with a wink.

"I'm sure it was." Replied Jack

Ron wandered over to where Jack was setting up the drinks. He watched Jack for a second before starting to help.

"How far do you think you'll get tonight?" he whispered

"Pretty far, I hope." replied Ron. "I'm hoping to take her tomorrow night."

"That's an ambitious plan mate. You have to hope that she _really _likes you or get her drunk."

"I'm thinking both options."

"Very nice. I'll do anything I can to help."

"Can you keep Harry away?"

"I can try."

"Thanks."

Unbeknownst to either of them a third party overheard their conversation. Someone that was determined to tell Harry Potter.

(At the party)

Harry and Hermione were out on the dance floor dancing to Basketcase by Greenday. The butterbeer that Ron was holding shattered in his hands. It was obvious to everyone that he was angry.

"What's up?' asked Jack handing Ron a firewhisky.

"Harry hasn't left her side all night. I can't get close to her." he said.

"I'll have a girl go over and distract him so you can get some time with her."

" Thanks Jack."

"No problem Ron. Hey Jackie, come here."

A girl in a tight black dress and stiletto heels came up to the guys. Jack told her what to do and she went off to do his bidding. She came up to Harry and Hermione as they were coming off the floor.

"Harry, come dance with me." she said.

"No thanks. I need a break. Thanks for offering Jackie."

"Harry, go dance with her! I've been hogging you all night. I need the rest more than you do."

So Jackie took Harry from Hermione. She dragged him out on the floor and Hermione headed to the drinks.

"Hi Ron." she said.

"Hey. Having fun?" he asked sidling closer.

"Tons. You?" she asked.

"I could be having more fun." He said putting his arm around her waist.

"Ron."

"What?" he asked pulling her closer.

"What are you doing?"

"This." He said and then roughly kissed her.

Harry, who had been watching the exchange, tried to rush over but was stopped by Jack.

"Out of my way, Jack."

"No can do, Potter." He sneered

"Sorry about this."

Harry punched Jack in the face and sent him careening into the people next to him. Meanwhile Hermione had managed to push Ron away from her.

"Ron! Have you been drinking?" she spat at him.

"Just some firewhisky Jack gave me."

"You alright 'Mione?" asked Harry.

"Yes. I'm fine." She said grabbing Ron's firewhisky and pointing her wand at it. "Specialis Revelio."

"What are you doing?" asked Harry.

"Checking." She said as a blue fog drifted out of the cup. She pointed her wand at it. "Tell Me."

A moment later a paper dropped out of her wand. She read it and glared at Jack.

"An obéir potion? How illegal of you Jack."

"An obéir potion? Why does that sound familiar?" asked Harry.

"Snape mentioned it in class before break. He was telling us how it's illegal within the entire wizarding world. Using it means a life sentence in Azkaban. How long Jack? A week? Two weeks? A month?"

"Three weeks. I only did it so he would get a move on."

"A move on with what?" asked Harry

"Getting Granger. The whole house knows he wants her. I figured I'd help him get past his fear."

"Hermione, I'm sorry." Said Ron.

"It's not your fault Ron. It's Jack's. But you are forgiven."

Everyone left after that because Jack's deceit had ruined everyone's party mood and the party itself. Harry was the last one to leave the room because he had wanted to thank his informant.

"Thank you Dobby."

"Harry Potter is very welcome! Dobby knows that Harry Potter will do anything to protect his 'Mione!"

(A/N: I almost ended it here but I want to get through Christmas and the Ball before ending it.)

Harry woke Ron at seven in the morning on Christmas Day. They met Hermione in the common room to open their gifts. Harry handed his out first.

"Here are my presents for you two." He said handing them each a small package.

Ron opened his first. Inside was a small card and a jar of Brigido's broom polish.

"Thanks for the polish but what's up with the card?"

"It's a gift card for Honeydukes. It has One Hundred Galleon's on it." explained Harry.

"Awesome Harry! Thanks!"

Then Hermione opened her present. Underneath the wrapping was a black velvet box. She lifted the top of the box. Laying there was a white gold necklace with a sapphire about the size of a shot glass.

"Harry!" she exclaimed, "You shouldn't have bought me this!"

"I didn't." he said. "It's part of a set that my father bought my mother. Sirius told me to give it to you. He mentioned something but I don't remember what it was."

"My birthday. He gave me the ring for my birthday. Now it's my turn to give gifts. Ron here's your gift"- she handed him a small package-"and Harry, here's yours." She said handing him a significantly larger package.

Harry opened his gift first. Underneath the paper was a-

"Trunk? You bought me a new trunk?"

"Not just any old trunk. Its charmed to be lightweight and bottomless so you can put tons of junk inside and it'll never be full. It's also got an apartment inside and a special compartment for all your Quidditch gear. Open it!"

Harry opened the Quidditch compartment and found a new pair of gloves and goggles.

"The goggles are impervious to rain and charmed to shade in sunlight. And I had them specially made to be your prescription and now you don't have to wear your glasses when you're playing."

"Thanks Hermione!" he said.

Ron opened his present and found a new homework planner, 4 boxes of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, and 5 boxes filled with Chocolate Frogs.

"Thanks! Here are your presents." He said as he handed them each a package.

Hermione opened hers first. Inside was a pair of blue shoes.

"Thanks Ron, they're beautiful!" she said.

"Ginny says that they match your dress robes so I thought you could wear them tonight."

"Ron, I would wear them but they might make my feet blister. And when my feet get blistered I get very cranky and mean. I think I'll wear the shoes that I already have."

"Alright."

Harry opened his gift. Inside was some really cheap wand polish.

"Thanks Ron. I needed wand polish.:

"Glad I could help Harry!"

Next they opened Sirius and Lupin's gifts. They gave Ron 1,000 Galleons. Hermione they gave the earrings and bracelet of the set that they had already given her. To Harry they gave a muggle portrait of his parents. From the Weasley family they all got jumpers and fudge. Fred and George gave them new products to test on Malfoy. Then Ginny came and joined them. Harry gave her a 200 Galleon gift card to Gladrags and she gave him a black cloak with a lion embroidered on the back. Ginny gave Hermione a muggle book entitled _The Secret History of the Pink Carnation_ and Hermione gave Ginny the book _Memoirs of a Geisha. _(A/N: Both great books! _Secret History_ is by Lauren Willig and _Memoirs_ is by Arthur Golden. These are both recent books but I couldn't find anything that fit into the timeline.)

Common Room, Twenty of Eight. . . . . . .

The girls came down the stairs fully dressed in their robes. The only boy in the common room was Harry. They didn't recognize him at first because his hair was flat.

"Harry! What did you do to your hair?" asked Hermione

"Dean lent me some extra hold hairspray."

FLASHBACK

Harry was looking in his mirror trying to flatten his hair.

"Harry catch!" called Dean throwing a can.

"What's this?" asked Harry looking at it.

"It's hairspray. It helps-"

"I know what hairspray does. I lived in a cupboard for eleven years not under a rock."

ENDFLASHBACK

"I think you look handsome Harry." Said Lavender.

"I don't. You weren't made for flat hair. It makes you look tame." stated Hermione.

"I think that for tonight tame is a good thing."

At that moment Ron came down the stairs and paused after seeing Hermione.

"You-you-you. . . . . . . ." he stammered.

"Harry, can you translate? I don't speak stuttering male."

"I believe he was saying that you look very beautiful tonight. Although I disagree. I don't think that you look beautiful."

"You don't?"

"I think that you look simply stunning." he said looking at his watch, "And now if you'll all excuse me I have to go and meet my date."

Harry stood by the stairs in the entrance hall waiting for Susan. He spotted her wearing gold dress robes with matching gold shoes.

"You look beautiful Susan." He said when she had reached him.

"Thanks. I expected you to be with Ron and Hermione."

"No. Ron was trying to find his voice when I left. And here they come now."

And sure enough the rest of the Gryffindor sixth years were coming down the stairs. They all gave a little wave to Harry and Susan.

"Where did Hermione get those sapphires? Aunt Amelia's diamonds can't compare."

"My godfathers and myself gave them to her. But tonight is about us having fun. So let's go have a ball at a Ball!"

11:55 PM. . . . Great Hall. . . . . (This is the only important part of the dance)

"Ron, can I steal Hermione for this last dance? Susan's dancing with Justin and she did promise me a dance."

"Go ahead. My feet are killing me."

As they stepped onto the floor "I'll Be There For You" by Bon Jovi came on.

_I guess this time you're really leaving._

_I heard your suitcase say goodbye._

_Well as my broken heart lies bleeding,_

_You say true love is suicide._

_You say you've cried a thousand rivers,_

_And now you're swimming for the shore._

_You left me drowning in my tears,_

_And you won't save me anymore._

_I pray to god you'll give me one more chance girl!_

_I'll be there for you._

_These five words I swear to you_

_When you breathe _

_I wanna be the air for you_

_I'll be there for you_

_I'd live and I'd die for you._

_I'd steal the sun from the sky for you_

_Words can't say what love can do_

_I'll be there for you._

"Did you have fun tonight?"

"Yes. But I don't think I'll be going out with Ron again."

"Why?"

"Well, I've discovered that besides and extreme hate for Snape and Voldemort the only thing we have in common is. . . . . . you."

_I know you know _

_We've had some good times._

_Now they have their own hiding place._

_I can't offer you tomorrow_

_But I can't buy back yesterday_

_You know my hands are dirty baby,_

_But I wanted to be your valentine._

_I'd be the water _

_When you get thirsty, Baby._

_When you get drunk,_

_I'll be the wine_

_I'll be there for you._

_These five words I swear to you_

_When you breathe _

_I wanna be the air for you_

_I'll be there for you_

_I'd live and I'd die for you._

_I'd steal the sun from the sky for you_

_Words can't say what love can do_

_I'll be there for you._

Unnoticed by either Harry or Hermione, her rose has started glowing. But someone else had noticed and was now freaking out.

"Her rose is glowing! I have to get over there!"

"Why, Lyss?"

"I made them into special portkeys! Those two are about to be transported to the Estate!"

"Why are they going there?"

"I didn't think I'd be here when they went there! I thought they'd be here and I'd be there-with you! They're about to be transported to an empty house!"

"Go with them!"

Professor Martini ran towards Harry and Hermione.

_And I wasn't there_

_When you were happy_

_I wasn't there _

_When you were down_

_I didn't mean _

_To miss your birthday Baby._

_I wish I'd seen _

_You blow those candles out._

_I'll be there for you._

_These five words I swear to you_

_When you breathe _

_I wanna be the air for you_

_I'll be there for you_

_I'd live and I'd die for you._

_I'd steal the sun from the sky for you_

_Words can't say what love can do_

_I'll be there for you._

_I'll be there for you._

_These five words I swear to you_

_When you breathe _

_I wanna be the air for you_

_I'll be there for you_

_I'd live and I'd die for you._

_I'd steal the sun from the sky for you_

_Words can't say what love can do_

_I'll be there for you._

(Harry POV)

As the song ended I noticed that the rose in my pocket had begun heating up. Also the one in Hermione's hair had started to glow. Before I could remark on either of these things Professor Martini barreled into us. Then before I could get a word out of my mouth the three of us portkeyed out of the Hall.

(Hermione POV)

I watched Harry's face as he noticed something but was distracted by a violet blur heading to us. It was Professor Martini. I was about to ask her what she was doing when we portkeyed out of the Great Hall.

(Professor Martini POV)

I rushed to Harry and Hermione as fast as I could. It meant pushing quite a few students out of my way. I didn't think I would make it but I did with just seconds to spare. I saw the looks on both faces and knew I'd have a lot of explaining to do. Then we portkeyed out of the hall

(Omniscient POV)

Other students (and faculty) had noticed Hermione's rose begin to glow. They all saw Professor Martini rush towards them. She had just reached them when the three of them just disappeared.

* * *

The end (Of the chapter)! On Word 2007 this Chapter is 15 pages long and 5,936 words. R&R!

Coming up: A Confession of LOVE!


	6. Ch6: Powers, Confessions,and more powers

Sadly this chapter is much shorter than the last because it only focuses on after they leave and about half of January. The next chapter is also significantly shorter but these two chapters both have lots of plot stuff.

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story!

* * *

Chapter 5: Powers, Confessions, and More Powers

Harry, Hermione, and Professor Martini landed in a dusty drawing room. Nothing had changed except for Professor Martini's clothes. When they left Hogwarts she had been wearing violet robes but now she was wearing a black dress that looked like it belonged to the Renaissance period. She was shaking a sleeve in front of her face and murmuring to herself.

"Welcome!" she said turning to face them. "To the Webster Estates in Essex. You both must be confused as to what is happening. Take a seat and I'll explain."

Harry and Hermione sat on a divan while Professor Martini sat on a chair facing them.

"Where are we? Why are we here? Why are you here? Who are you? How did we get here?" asked Hermione all her questions tumbling out at once.

"I told you, Hermione, you're in Essex. At the Webster Estates. Now take a breath and I'll answer your questions. I am Alyssa Kathleen Webster Martini, heir to the Webster line and destiny, although much of that has been fulfilled. We got here by two special portkeys I made a little over nine years ago. They're the rose in your hair Hermione, and the rose I assume is in your pocket Harry. We're all here because it is our destiny to be here. Tonight marks the beginning of the return of the founders to Hogwarts."

"What nonsense are you spouting?" asked Hermione.

"Do you know of the Founder's Roses?"

* * *

Great Hall. . . . . . . . . . .

Everyone in the hall (except for McGonagall, Snape, Dumbledore, and Ben Standish) was staring at the spot where Harry, Hermione, and Professor Martini had just been. The others were staring at each other, or more precisely McGonagall and Snape were staring at Dumbledore, who was staring at Ben Standish, who was staring bemusedly at the expression on Ron's face.

"Will everyone please return to their common rooms?" asked Dumbledore

Everyone started drifting out of the Hall. As Ron walked by, Ben clamped a hand on his shoulder.

"There are some things you'll want to hear. I suggest you stay." He said.

Once no students (excluding Ron) were in the Hall Dumbledore started walking over to Ben.

"They are safe Headmaster Dumbledore." He said once Dumbledore was close enough to hear him. "They're at Alyssa's family estate in Essex. I assume you know what they have?"

"Yes, I know."

"She's telling them now. Only Harry will return with them."

* * *

Webster Estate. . . . . . . . . .

"The Founder's Roses? asked Harry. "What do they have to do with us?"

"You both know the story then? That makes this loads easier." She said. "And to answer your question Harry. They have everything to do you two."

"Are you suggesting that these roses are _the_ roses?" asked Hermione

"I'm not suggesting it-"

"Good."

"I'm telling you."

"WHAT???????????" screamed Hermione.

"I'm lost." Said Harry, "Completely and utterly lost. Can someone _**please**_ explain what is going on?"

"Professor Martini is trying to convince us that these roses are two of the Founder's Roses."

"They are. Yours, Hermione, belonged to Lady Rowena Ravenclaw-Gryffindor. You are her chosen heir. Harry, yours is that of Lord Godric Gryffindor. He chose you to receive his powers."

"That's impossible. I'm a muggleborn. I have no wizarding lineage. I can't be her heir."

"Ravenclaw and Gryffindor had no children together. It was a second marriage for them both. They have few direct blood relatives. Harry you are related to Gryffindor but not Ravenclaw. They chose you both to be their heirs."

"This is a load of bull. Do you believe this Harry?"

"Yes. I do. Things just make more sense now."

"Like what?"

"Why I'm courageous to the point of idiocy and you're a super genius. We're more like Ravenclaw and Gryffindor then we realize. Don't you see it 'Mione?"

"You've obviously taken leave of your senses. I need fresh air, excuse me."

Hermione barged out of the room.

* * *

Great Hall. . . . . . . . . . .

"What about Miss Granger?"

"She won't believe it. She'll freak out."

Ron had been silent the whole time but now he spoke up.

"Can someone please explain that semi-cryptic conversation? For those of us that don't speak cryptic." He asked

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, and Alyssa have been taken to an estate in Essex. There Alyssa is explaining that Harry and Hermione are the heirs of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw. Only Mr. Potter will come back with any powers because Miss Granger is going to "freak."" Dumbledore explained.

Ron's face turned red from anger and frustration.

* * *

After Hermione stormed out Harry and Professor Martini were alone in the drawing room.

"You seem to be taking this in stride. Why is that?" she asked.

"I expect the unexpected. If you've had a life like mine you learn to expect the unexpected."

"That's a good philosophy. Would you like your new powers?"

"Sure."

"I need the rose."

He handed her the rose and she motioned for him to kneel.

"I, Alyssa Webster, give thee, Harry Potter, the full powers of Godric Gryffindor. The rose above thy head shall be thine and thine alone until the time of thy death upon which it shall be returned to the case. Now receive your powers."

The rose glowed and bathed Harry in a blood-red light. After a moment, the light subsided but the rose still glowed with a light faint enough to be seen in the dark room.

"I'll go fetch Miss Granger. Then we may leave. Milord." she said curtseying.

"Don't curtsey. _Please _don't curtsey. And it's Harry or Mister Potter if we're in class. I don't like titles. And I have enough as it is."

"Alright then, Harry. I'll go get Hermione."

Professor Martini headed to the nearest balcony. She was standing with her hair down looking at the rose.

"It's time to go."

"I don't want any of it. Take the rose back."

"I can't take it back. This is your destiny. You can't change that."

"Do I have to choose as Ravenclaw did? Do I have to be with Harry?"

"No. That would go against free will. You only have to be friends with him."

"I don't know if I can do that anymore. I need time."

"You have until April 1st. I need an answer by then."

"Why is it _**ALWAYS**_ Harry and Hermione who are the special ones? They get everything! They get to take Potions, unlike the rest of our houses 6th years. Sometimes it seems like they speak their own bloody language. She always knows what to say to calm him down. He's always worried about her when we get in trouble. Like at the Department of Mysteries last year! I get attacked by _FLYING BRAINS_ and he runs off to save the day! Hermione gets hit by a curse and he freaks out because he thinks that she's dead! Just once it would be nice if two people whose names aren't Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were the special ones! But NO! IT'S ALWAYS THEM! AND I'M ALWAYS LEFT OUT! He's Harry Potter, Golden Boy and The-Boy-Who-Bloody-Lived! And she's Hermione Granger, Super genius and the smartest witch of her age who could do a bloody Protean Charm in her fifth year! And I'm just Ron Weasley, the forgotten sidekick!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ron ranted gesticulating wildly.

"Why don't you go to the infirmary and get a calming draught from Madame Pomfrey and then return to your dormitory to await Mr. Potter?" asked Dumbledore.

Ron left the great Hall and headed to the infirmary.

"Headmaster, as much as I am opposed to telling you how to run your school.-"

"You didn't have a problem with it when you were a student."

"- May I but in in this instance?"

"Of course Benjamin. I value anything you have to say now that you are an adult."

"I would suggest asking a few portraits in the Gryffindor common room to keep an eye on those three in the coming months. This is just a pre-cautionary measure. I don't know if Mr.Weasley's state of mind is a good one."

"That is a good idea. Ronald could snap at the littlest thing." said Dumbledore. "Minerva, go speak with Troy, Meredith, Margaret, and Craig tomorrow. Ask them to keep an eye on Misters Potter, Weasley, and Miss Granger."

"Of course Albus."

"And you, Severus, are to inform all of Harry and Hermione's teachers that they will be acting oddly for a while but everything will eventually work out. Also tell them that they _are not to try and rectify the situation._

"Yes, Headmaster."

After both Snape and McGonagall left the Hall, Professor Martini returned with both Harry and Hermione in tow. Hermione immediately stalked off and headed to the astronomy tower instead of Gryffindor tower. Harry wished everyone a better night than he had and slowly headed to Gryffindor Tower. By the end of the Christmas holidays the whole school, including students who didn't stay over the break, knew that Harry and Hermione had had a falling out. No one knew how or why, not even themselves in a way. But it was painfully obvious that their relationship had taken a turn for the worse. Both had dark circles under their eyes, barely ate and barely slept. They wouldn't talk unless they had to, they wouldn't walk together even if Ron was there to separate them, and they wouldn't sit next to each other unless they were in Defense or Potions.

Unbeknownst to anyone but himself, Harry was trying to fix the situation. After class one day about two and a half weeks after this whole mess had started he asked Professor Martini a question the answer to which could remake or completely shatter his (already broken) relationship with Hermione.

"Professor, I was wondering. I have a theory on why Hermione's acting the way she is. Does she have to choose me since Ravenclaw chose Gryffindor?"

"No, she doesn't Harry. If that was the case it would impinge upon her free will. She can be with whomever she wants so long as you two are the best of friends."

"I don't know if we'll ever be able to be friends again."

"Why is that Harry?"

"I love her. I can't be her friend and watch her marry someone else. But thanks Professor I needed to hear that."

That night, he found Hermione in her favorite spot: The Astronomy Tower. She was bundled in her cloak watching the snow fall. He locked the door and snuck up behind her.

"Herbology'll probably get canceled." he said.

She turned and glared at him for a moment before walking over to the door.

"It's locked until I unlock it. And I won't unlock it unless you listen to what I have to say."

"What is it Harry? What is so important that you have to interrupt me when I'm thinking? Has Professor Martini asked you to convince me to get Ravenclaw's powers?"

"No. I came to tell you something. I know why you don't want the powers."

"Why is that Harry?"

"You love Ron. And by accepting the powers you acknowledge that Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were together and you're afraid that you have to love me and not him."

"Harry, I do-"

"I'm not done Hermione. I asked Professor Martini and she said that you don't have to love me. You can be with Ron."

"Harry-"

"Just listen, Hermione. You can be with Ron, if you want. But if that's the case I don't think any of us could be friends again."

"Why, Harry?"

"I can't be your friend and watch you love someone else. I love you Hermione. I only wish you loved me too."

Harry walked over to the door and after unlocking it he walked back to Gryffindor tower. Hermione stood in the center of the astronomy tower, shocked. Her oldest friend, the person who had saved her life countless times, had just told her that he loves her.

_He loves me?_ Was the only thought running through her head.

She headed back to Gryffindor tower and once in her dorm she grabbed some parchment and a self-inking quill. Then she started to make a list of reasons to not love Harry.

_Reasons Not To Love Harry Potter_

_Ron- he'll be devastated_

_Our friendship- Wait that's already bust_

_Voldemort- self-explanatory_

Then she wrote all the reasons to love Harry.

_Reasons To Love Harry Potter_

_He knows me_

_He makes me laugh_

_I know him_

_We spend most of our time together_

_Voldemort's after me anyways_

_He loves me_

_I already do_

"I love Harry," she whispered, "I'm in love with Harry Potter."

After classes the next day Hermione went to Professor Martini to get the powers of Ravenclaw. Professor Martini told Hermione to get a move on in not only telling Harry about getting the powers but telling him that she loves him.

* * *

R&R! I hope you enjoyed this chapter." After this we're close to the end.

Preview of next Chapter:"I don't love you, Harry." said Hermione.


	7. 7: Hufflepuff,Slytherin,Final confession

Only 2 chappies left! The next one is really long it should be another 15 pager. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Hufflepuff, Slytherin, An Almost Beating and Another Confession

Towards the end of January, Professor Martini found the heirs of Hufflepuff and Slytherin. She had just brought the case out of her trunk and placed it on her desk when she found Hufflepuff's heir. It was during her 5th year Gryffindor/Ravenclaw class. She was sitting on her desk explaining about the effects of combining the Bat-Bogey Hex and the Furnunculus Curse.

"Well it's quite funny actually. The person'll get boils and every time the boils pop they'll be attacked by bat-" she said accidentally placing her hand on the case, "OW!"

_That shouldn't be hot! _She thought _Unless. . . . . . _

"Professor! Are you alright?" asked a student.

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine."

"Professor? I have a few friends in your 6th year N.E.W.T. class and I know you studied aura balls with them a few months ago. I read up on them and know that they can be yellow in color so is there a chance that the glowing yellow ball floating to you is one?" asked Ginny

"Nope. That is one of my necklaces. I know why it's glowing but the floating things a new trick." she answered snatching the necklace out of the air.

_So Hufflepuff's here………_ she thought as she dismissed her class.

She found out who it was two days later when a student from her Gryffindor/Ravenclaw class came to ask her a question. Hufflepuff's heir was Ginny Weasley. It was also around this time that she found the heir of Slytherin. She was explaining why she had given this person detention when she again placed her hand on the case. Slytherin's heir was Draco Malfoy.

She stopped Harry in the hall the same day she discovered that Draco was Slytherin's heir.

"What's up Professor?"

"I've found the heirs of Hufflepuff and Slytherin."

"I thought that Voldemort-"

"Blood descendent. Nothing to do with the powers. Hufflepuff's heir is Ginny Weasley. Slytherin's is ……… Draco Malfoy."

"Can we hide it form him?"

"No. I am honor-bound to tell both of them."

"Alright. When?"

"Tonight at eight. Will you tell Hermione to meet us here? I'll inform Ginny and Draco to be here."

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Hermione. She received Ravenclaw's powers a week ago. She hasn't told you?"

"No, she hasn't."Harry left and headed to the library to speak with Hermione. She was sitting at a table close to the back surrounded by books about Arithmancy.

"Hey." He said

"Harry!"

"Be at Professor Martini's tonight at eight."

"Why?"

"She's found the heirs of Hufflepuff and Slytherin. We have to tell them.

"Alright I'll meet you there."

* * *

Ginny knocked on Professor Martini's door. Her professor opened it and ushered her inside.

"What's up with all the secrecy, Professor?" she asked noticing Harry and Hermione, "What are you to doing here?"

"No answers yet, Ginny. We're still waiting on one person." said Harry.

A few minutes later another knock came at the door. Professor Martini ushered Draco inside.

"Is this my punishment?" he asked, "I have to spend my detention with three of my four least favorite people? What Weasel King couldn't make it?"

"Ron has nothing to do with this, Draco." said Harry. "This has to do with you and Ginny. Have either of you heard of The Founder's Roses?"

It was so quiet you could hear flobberworms chewing.

"We'll take that as a no." said Professor Martini. "Since we don't have much time you'll get the condensed version. Back in the day each founder had a rose. Each rose corresponds to a house color. So, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw got hitched, Slytherin killed Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Gryffindor declared war and killed each other, Ravenclaw died and the roses were hidden until the heirs of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor could be found."

"Are you saying that we're the heirs of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor?" asked Ginny.

"Oh God No! That's Harry and Hermione! Once the heirs of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were found then the heirs of Hufflepuff and Slytherin could be found. You, Ginny are the heir of Hufflepuff, and Mr.Malfoy, you are the heir to Slytherin. Any questions?"

Draco started laughing.

"This is a great practical joke! The best I've ever heard!" he said around his laughter.

"It's no joke, Draco." said Hermione."Really? Prove it Granger."

"Alright."

Hermione closed her eyes and concentrated for a moment. A small _pop_ was heard and fluttering where Hermione had been was a bronze bird.

"The Bronze Raven." said Professor Martini. "A very rare and powerful magic bird. Similar to the phoenix. Ravenclaw kept many of them around her and this was her animagus form. Or at least her magical one. Her normal animagus form was a bluebird."

"What about you Potter?"

"Maybe another time, Draco."

Another small _pop_ was heard and Hermione was back.

"Professor?", asked Ginny, "May I …… get the powers of Hufflepuff?"

"Of course."

So, Ginny recieved Hufflepuff's powers. Afterwards Professor Martini turned to Draco.

"Well Draco?"

"Can I think this over?"

"Of course you may. You are all dismissed."

"Hermione?" asked Harry, "Can we talk?"

"I suppose."

"Professor, d'you mind……?"

"Not at all. Take as long as you need."

Ginny and Draco left and headed in their opposite directions without speaking. Alyssa headed up to her office.

"Why didn't you tell me when you got Ravenclaw's powers?" he asked

"I haven't exactly had the chance what with you avoiding me!"

"What was I supposed to do? I tell you that I'm in love with you and you stand there!"

"What did you want me to do? Run over and kiss you? Tell you that I love you too?"

"Some sort of reaction would have been nice!"

"What do you want form me Harry?"

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"You admit to my face that you love me and you wonder why I'm avoiding you?"

"Just because I said that does not mean that you have to avoid me."

"Oh really? What am I to do? Act as if none of this has happened? As if the people who once had our roses weren't in love? As if you never said you love me?"

"Yes! No! I don't know, Hermione! All I know is I miss you. I miss being your friend. I just want to be your friend again… I want to go back to the way things were."

"We can't go back. Things are far too different now. We're different people."

"We can go out of it. We can forget all of this."

"No, Harry we can't. I'm sorry but we can't. It doesn't work that way. You may love me but I don't love you."

Hermione left the office and headed to Gryffindor tower. She stayed in her dorm room the rest of the night with the curtains drawn around her bed so no one could see her crying. Harry summoned his invisibility cloak and strolled around the castle. When he returned it was nearly four in the morning.

Breakfast. . . . . .

Ginny slid into a seat next to Hermione.

"Hey." she whispered.

"Hey." Hermione whispered back

"What did Harry want last night?"

"The answers to a few questions."

"Is discovering this secret what changed your relationship?"

"Yes and no. "Hermione glanced around them before continuing. "He told me that he loves me."

"When?"

"A few weeks ago. Then I realized that I love him only now I can't tell him."

"Why didn't you tell him last night?"

"I almost did but he got me so angry. And then before I realized it I said that I don't love him."

"Hermione!" Ginny half-whispered, half-yelled. "Why did you do that?"

"I don't know. I miss him, Ginny. I miss talking to him. I miss laughing with or at him. I miss being able to grab his hand and drag him down a hall or to the library. I miss his presence, his warmth, his friendship."

"You have to tell him the truth."

"I can't. Not now. Not after what I said last night."

"The part about not loving him?""Not just that. Last night I said that we couldn't go back and that we're different people."

"Last night was last night. Today is a new day."

"Maybe, Ginny. But last night I screwed up, royally. And that screw up will have lasting repercussions."

Afternoon………….

Harry sat at the edge of the lake, staring into the icy water, thinking about what had happened the previous night. He heard Hermione saying _'You may love me but I don't love you__' _over and over again in his head.

"Cold, huh?" asked a voice interrupting his thinking.

Harry looked up and standing there was Draco.

"What do you want?" asked Harry.

"I know we've never been on the best of terms but can we talk?"

"Sure, Draco. What about?"

"This whole founder's heir thing. How did you know that doing this was right for you?"

"I know I have to fight Voldemort. It's what I've been training for my whole life. It's my destiny. I figured that this can only help. I know I'll have someone fighting with me. Why aren't you asking your father this?"

"My father's a prick. I know it. The whole school knows it. But I've only acted this way because of him. Crabbe and Goyle are his spies. He thinks I don't know but those two are too stupid to keep a secret. But now I'm in control. I've been looking for a reason to leave him and my mother penniless. I think that this is it."

"Draco, this isn't some game. This is real life. If you really want to leave you can. You don't need an excuse. If you accept these powers then there's no turning back if things get rough. Make your choice wisely. Don't accept them for some petty reason."

"Thanks Pot-Harry."

"You're welcome Draco."

So Draco went and got the powers of Slytherin. The next day there were signs announcing a Hogsmeade trip the day after Valentine's Day. Everyone was scrambling to find a date, everyone except Harry and Hermione. Harry planned to spend the day in his dorm, planning some events for Ron's birthday. Hermione's plan was to spend the day doing research in the library. On Valentine's Day, Harry was in the library finishing up his homework while Hermione and Ron chatted in the common room, alone.

"Hermione?" he asked.

"Yes Ron?"

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"What?"

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow? As kind of a late Valentine's Day date?"

"I can't Ron. I'm not going and I don't have the same feelings for you as you have for me."

"You don't like me?"

"Not romantically. I'm sorry Ron. I know you were hoping for a different answer."

"This has to do with Harry, doesn't it?"

"No it doesn't Ron! Why are you so jealous of Harry?"

"I'm not jealous!"

"Yes, you are! You don't seem to understand that Harry hates the spotlight."

"You're supposed to hate him right now and yet you still defend him! You know what I think?"

"You think? I had no idea!"

"I think that you and Harry are secretly a couple. And that this whole 'we hate each other thing is simply a ruse to fool everyone!"

"Well Ron put another "X" in the wrong column because yet again you're wrong!"

"Locomotor Mortis!" Ron shouted aiming his wand at Hermione.

Hermine dived over a couch out of the way.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Harry, by now, was on his way back to the common room when Professor Martini ran up to him.

"Get to your common room, quickly. Ron's trying to curse Hermione!"

"What?"

"Your 'best friend' is trying to curse the girl that you're in love with." She said giving him a shove. "Now GO!"

Harry stumbled from the unexpected push but swiftly regained his balance. He ran the rest of the way to Gryffindor tower.

"Haven!"

He was inside the portrait hole before it was fully opened. By this time Ron had given up on using his wand and had gone to the age old method of trying to hit the girl. Harry started running towards them but for Hermione it was almost too late. She was up against a wall both literally and figuratively. Harry dove off the top of a chair straight at Ron. Ron was knocked over. He tried to fight back but one well placed punch to the temple knocked him right out. Harry stood and went over to Hermione, who had slid down the wall and was shaking from fear.

"Are you alright?" he asked taking her into his arms.

"Now I am but Harry, I thought he was going to kill me!"

"Not while I'm around."

"How did you know?" she asked. "That he was trying to hurt me?"

"A little birdie told me", he joked, "But on the serious side of things I should probably let go of you seeing as we're not on the best of terms."

"No! I want you to hold me!"

"But we're not even friends anymore. Why would you want me to hold you?"

"Because Harry,………I lied. When I told you that I don't love you,……… I was lying through my teeth. I do love you, Harry. I've always loved you."

Harry looked down at Hermione and saw the truth shining in her eyes.

"Why did you-" he started.

"Because I was angry. It slipped out. I never meant to say it. I wanted to tell you the truth but I couldn't. Please forgive me Harry."

"Of course I forgive you. I love you."

"I love you too."

Harry leaned in and without a moment of thought or hesitation kissed her. This kiss lasted much longer than the first one and when they parted for air they both agreed that it was much better than their first kiss."

"What about Ron?" Harry asked

"We can't tell him. Not yet. He'll be distraught. He asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him tomorrow."

"What did you say?"

"I said no."

"Well then, Miss Granger I would be delighted if you would spend tomorrow with me."

"In Hogsmeade?"

"No. I don't want anyone except for Professor Martini knowing about us for right now."

"Then where?"

"I'm sure we can find some room in the castle that has what we require."

"I think I just thought of one. I'll meet you there after breakfast tomorrow."

"It's a date."

Their date in the Room of Requirement went splendidly. No one knew where they were or could find them but everyone figured they were off hiding in the castle somewhere far away from one another. So that afternoon just before dinner everyone was surprised to see them show up together laughing and smiling. They told everyone that they had worked out their differences and were friends again.

* * *

R&R!!!!!!!! Thanks to all my reviewers and I hope you all liked this chapter.

Preview of next chapter: But Harry didn't see Ginny. All he could see was Hermione in silver robes and carrying a small bouquet of calla lilies flecked with silver and tied with a matching ribbon. Ginny had tamed her wild hair by braiding two sections and tying them with a silver ribbon and giving the rest of her hair a slight wave. Ben clasped their hands together.


	8. Proposal's Birthday's UnofficialWeddings

Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN ANYTHING!

Enjoy! I loved writing this chappie.

* * *

Chapter 7: Proposal's, Birthday's, and Unofficial Weddings

It was March now and Harry and Hermione had been secretly dating for nearly a month. Usually they spent time alone in the room of requirement but sometimes they would hide out in the back of the library. The majority of the school thought that Harry and Hermione had finally gotten over whatever had happened at Christmas. And while they were right (in a sense) only three people knew the truth. True to their word Harry and Hermione had told Professor Martini about them but Ginny and Draco had figured it out on their own. Draco had figured it out after watching the way they had acted during one potions class. The little touches and gestures that before had seemed so innocent were now more intimate. He watched the way that Harry leaned closer to whisper in her ear and the way that she glanced at him. He went to them after Defense that day.

"You're together." he said.

"Why do you say that?" asked Hermione.

"I watched you during Potions. The way you usually act with each other and how you're acting now it's different. The touching, the talking it's all more intimate now."

"You're right we are together." said Harry

On the other hand Ginny just knew. She took one look at them after they announced that they were friends again and whispered to Hermione. Hermione whispered back and then leaned over to Harry.

"Gin knows."

"How?"

"I dunno. She just does."

One night Harry sat up late in the common room writing a letter to Sirius. He sat by the window watching the moon reflect off the lake. He asked Sirius to send him his mother's engagement ring because he was planning to propose. A week later he received a small envelope with an even smaller note. Not only was there the engagement ring but his parent's wedding bands. The note said _Just in case_.

"That sounds familiar…" he said.

With some help he planned a romantic evening picnic in a private spot on the grounds. He told her to dress nice but casual for that evening. The day of their picnic was a Hogsmeade trip so no one wondered why they were dressed semi-nicely. Hermione was wearing a black camisole, an emerald green off the shoulder sweater, and black jeans. Harry was wearing a black dress shirt over a black tee-shirt that stated "Fortunately for you stupidity is not a crime. Unfortunately for the rest of us……stupidity is not a crime." and a pair of dark blue jeans. They wandered through the village so Hermione could find a present for Ron's birthday the next day. When they got back Harry just disappeared only telling Ron that he had a mystery date. Hermione told Ginny who she would be with and asked Ginny to cover for her.

Harry met Hermione in the Entrance Hall and together they walked down to the private spot Harry had created (with help from Professor Martini) near the lake shore. The inside of the little bubble of privacy was set up like a Parisian bistro. The table and chairs were wrought iron and candles floated everywhere. But one of the things that caught Hermione's eye was Dobby dressed in a waiter's suit.

"Harry!"

"Calm down. Dobby wanted to do this. In fact he no longer wants to work for Hogwarts and he has asked if he may work for me. I agreed under the following conditions: a) that he accepts a salary of ten Galleons twice a month, b) he takes every other weekend off, and c) he has every major holiday off.""Is this true Dobby?"

"Yes! Dobby is always wanting to work for Harry Potter and now Dobby is!"

"Alright then."

Harry pulled out Hermione's chair for her and after she sat he seated himself. Then Dobby poured them some white wine and placed a wild greens salad with balsamic vinaigrette in front of them.

"What is tonight all about, Harry?" she asked

"You'll find that out later. For now just enjoy Dobby's cooking." he replied.

After the salad they had filet mignon with a garlic cream sauce and sautéed green beans. During dinner they discussed light topics like school, how to defeat Voldemort, and when Professor Martini and Ben would get married. After dinner came dessert which was a crème brulee with a vanilla madeleine. After dessert Harry made the table and his chair disappear and then he took the box from his pocket and knelt on one knee in front of Hermione.

"Harry?" she asked

"Hermione, I love you and I can't imagine a life without you. Well, actually I can and it sucks. Most people spend their entire lives searching for a love like ours. And now that I have you I don't want to lose you ever again. Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

"Harry, were-"

"Not now. When we're older and ready for it."

"Then yes. Yes, I'll marry you!"

Harry slid the ring onto her finger and stood up. She flung herself into his arms and kissed him.

"I love you so much." he said when their lips parted.

"I love you too."

"Now I have another surprise for you." he said and suddenly music started playing, "May I have this dance?"

"Of course Harry."

After they danced they laid on the ground and just looked at the stars. It was nearly midnight when they headed back up to the castle under the cover of the invisibility cloak. Once they reached the portrait hole they took the cloak off and went into the common room. Ron was sitting there waiting for them.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey Ron." they replied

"How did your mystery date go?" he asked Harry.

"Really good. We're going to see each other again."

"You were on a date Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah. We had dinner by the lake and then we looked at the stars."

"I didn't know you were such a romantic."

"Where were you?" asked Ron

"I went and talked to Professor Flitwick about the exam this coming Tuesday and then I was working on my Potions essay in the room of requirement."

"Why there?"

"The book I needed had a two week waiting list so I went there and BOOM I had the latest edition!"

"Did you take notes? I'd love to borrow them so I can finish my essay." said Harry

"I'll give them to you tomorrow. Good night. I'm off to bed. Ron, Harry."

And with that Hermione went upstairs to show Ginny her engagement ring.

"Harry proposed?" she half-whispered and half-shrieked.

SHH! Quiet! And Yes!" whispered Hermione.

"Was it romantic?"

"Extremely."

"You're so lucky! You know who the love of your life is, he's just proposed, you're the smartest girl in school, and you're only in your sixth year."

"Ginny, look at the other side of things. Harry and I are hiding our relationship from the majority of the school including your brother who's supposed to be our best friend, we're heir to two of the most powerful people to ever have existed, and we've got a crazed madman after us. It's not all good, Ginny."

"But you're not overwhelmed by it all?"

"Not in the slightest but that's because I know that everything will work out."

"You're amazing Hermione."

"Thanks Ginny. I'll go and let you get back to sleep."

"Good Night."

The next day was Ron's birthday. The first thing they did was give him his presents. Harry gave him a pair of new keeper gloves.

"Finest dragon hide with your initials embroidered in gold thread."

"Thanks Harry! They're awesome!" he exclaimed putting them on and attempting to put them on.

"Ron, maybe you should take them off to do that." she said laughing.

He took the gloves off and opened the package which contained a book with an in-depth biography on every Chudley Canons player with in the last twenty years.

"Thanks Hermione! This is a book I'll actually read!"

"I thought so. That's why I got it for you."

From his family Ron got a heavy gold watch with odd symbols around the edge and tiny moving stars instead of hands. (A/N: The description of the watch came straight out of HBP pg 390). He also received assorted candies from the other 6th year Gryffindors. Since Harry and Hermione hadn't been speaking for a little under three months no party had been planned. But they all had fun anyways. The whole group spent the day in the room of requirement playing games. Dobby catered the impromptu party and Gred and Forge showed up halfway through the afternoon.

"Hey, Ickle Ronniekins!" said Fred

"And look at all the other Ickle sixth years." said George.

"Are you coming in to join us or no?" asked Harry.

"Of course we are! Who are we to miss our baby brother's birthday?"

Fred and George joined them for the remainder of the day. They even got permission from Dumbledore to spend the night in Gryffindor Tower. The boys had a lot of fun (that included Fred (or George) sneaking out and getting some firewhisky). Seamus was the first to fall asleep.

"And he's always boasting that he can handle his liquor." slurred Ron.

"Who wants to do a broom bomb?" asked Fred

"What's that?" asked Harry

"A glass of butterbeer with a shot of firewhisky."

(A/N: This is based off a Dirty Car Bomb. I didn't call it a Dirty Car Bomb because they're not using a dark beer like Guinness.)

After a few of those Ron and Dean both passed out. A couple more shots of firewhisky had Neville passed out.

"So, Harry tell us-" (Fred)

"When did you and-" (George)

"Hermione-" (Fred)

"Become-" (George)

"A couple?" (Together)

"First, let me just say it really weird how you two do that. And second, why do you think Hermione and I are a couple?"

"We watched you two today."

"And Darling Hermione could barely keep her eyes off you."

"We know you two had a sudden falling out at Christmas-" started George.

"And an even more sudden reunion just two months ago. It stands to reason-" interrupted Fred

"That either you two started a relationship-" (George)

"Or you were under a spell." (Fred)

"And our money's on the first one." (Together)

Harry checked to make sure that all his roommates were sleeping.

"It's true. 'Mione and I are a couple." he whispered.

"Ron doesn't know, does he?"

"Goodness no! We're telling him before we leave at the end of the year."

"We'll keep your secret."

A few days later as Harry and Hermione were leaving the library a disturbance in the usual dinner rush caught their eyes.

"Rictesempra!" cried Ron.

"Tartanellgra!" yelled Draco.

At the same time Draco started laughing uncontrollably and Ron started doing an out-of-control tap dance. Harry pushed his way through the crowd.

"Finite Incantantem!" he cried pointing his wand. Both curses stopped working. "What are you doing?"

"He started it! He insulted Ginny!" yelled Ron.

"I only said that his sister was good-looking and that it's too bad that she's a blood traitor." Replied Draco in his slow drawl.

When he said this Ron launched himself at Draco, knocking him over. They began rolling around on the ground trying to punch each other.

"STOP!!!!" shouted Harry

But they didn't stop. Suddenly they were forced apart and Harry saw the crowd part to let Dumbledore through. Ron had the beginnings of a black eye and Draco had a cut lip.

"Mr. Potter, please escort Mr. Weasley to the hospital wing. Mr. Crabbe, do the same for Mr. Malfoy." said Dumbledore.

Harry helped Ron up and to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey fixed him up in no time (compared to Harry) and they headed to dinner. The next day after Defense Harry apologized to Draco.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry about what Ron did yesterday."

"I did provoke him. I just have to keep up appearances for a couple more months and then I can stop being a total prick and ……… I can help you."

"Thank you Draco. But why insult Ginny and not Ron's parents or Ron himself?"

"Because I know if I said something about Weasel- I mean his sister he'd fight me. I feel bad about saying it though."

"Why do you feel bad?"

"It's been different between her and I lately. Every time we run into each other we're civil and we don't insult each other and earlier today I thought about kissing her."

"I think you like her Draco. I did similar things before I realized I love 'Mione."

"Thanks Harry."

"Anytime Draco. You go I need to talk with Alyssa."

At that moment Professor Martini came out of her office. She waited until Draco had left before speaking.

"Harry, I know that you and Hermione aren't planning to officially marry for years to come but unofficially I need you two to wed by April 16th. I've already discussed this with Hermione and she's agreed to the plan."

"If Hermione's agreed then we'll do it."

When he saw Hermione later he caught her eye and nodded. She gasped and nodded back.

"Ginny!" called Hermione after dinner that night.

"What?" asked Ginny plopping next to Hermione on the couch.

"I'm getting married." she whispered.

"I know. Harry proposed."

"No. I'm _getting married_."

"What?"

"Harry and I have to unofficially wed to stop the roses from breaking. I want you to be there."

"Of course I will. When is it?"

"April sixteenth. There's so much to do! We need dress robes, and flowers, and music, and food. There's not enough time!"

"Yes there is. Silver dress robes for you and grey ones for me."

"Why silver?"

"The white robes are separate from others. The employees at Gladrags can be gossipy and might mention that they saw Hermione Granger buy a set of white dress robes."

"Good point."

"What are your favorite flowers?"

"Calla lilies and white roses."

"Calla lilies for you and white roses for me. I'll ask Lee to put together a few of those DG-things."

"You mean CD's?"

"Yeah. He's got a magical broom box."

"You mean boom box?"

"Yeah. Same thing. And Harry can ask Dobby to cater."

"You're amazing. You just planned my unofficial wedding. I love you."

"You won't when you get my bill."

Just before Draco left for the Easter holidays Harry told him about the unofficial wedding and asked if Draco would be his best man. During the holidays Harry (with Hermione's help) thought up a plan that would keep Ron out of their hair. They brewed a Drunken Potion, which speeds up the effects of any muggle or wizarding alcohol the drinker has. Harry would go drink with Ron and slip him the potion. Dobby would give him a hangover potion when he was eating the following day.

Three days before the wedding Hermione and Ginny skipped afternoon classes and snuck into Hogsmeade for their robes. They found a light grey that went nicely with Ginny's skin tone. An hour later they found the perfect pair of silver robes. After paying for them they hurried back to school and stashed the robes in Professor Martini's office.

The night before. . . . . . . .

Harry and Ron carefully walked to the room of requirement hidden under the invisibility cloak.

"Harry, what are we doing?" asked Ron

"You'll see." replied Harry opening the door.

Inside was a replication of a muggle bar, complete with stools and booths.

"What are we doing?"

"We're drinking. Tonight I introduce you to muggle alcohol. So step right up to the bar."

"Muggle alcohol is nothing."

"Just wait Ron. Our first drink tonight is a Horny Leprechaun."

(A/N: I am underage and I do not drink. So I have to give credit where credit is due. THX to EYC Darby room bar and my parents for being the bartenders and having cocktail guides around the house. All the recipes seen in this scene are from _The Field Guide to Cocktails: How to identify and prepare virtually every mixed drink at the bar._)

"A Horny Leprechaun?"

"Yeah. Taste it!"

(Horny Leprechaun: ¾ oz Baileys, ¾ oz Rumple Minze, 2 dashes Heavy Cream)

Ron took the cordial glass and gulped it down.

"That's pretty tasty. What's next?"

"How about a Slippery Nipple?"

"Muggles have interesting drink names."

"Definitely."

(Slippery Nipple: Equal parts Sambuca and Bailey's)

"Now that is a weird drink." said Ron after taking a sip.

"You finish and I'll make a Skip and Go Naked."

"Another odd name."

So while Ron drank his Slippery Nipple, Harry combined beer, gin, grenadine, and lemon juice. He slipped the drunken potion into this drink. Ron was already really drunk and the potion just sped the process along. By 2AM Harry was floating Ron back to Gryffindor Tower. He was very glad that he didn't have to be at Professor Martini's room until eleven-thirty that morning.

8 AM. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hermione, wake up." whispered Ginny.

"Go away Mum. I don't want to go to school today."

"Mione. It's Ginny. You're getting married today."

Hermione sat straight up.

"I'm getting married today." she looked hopelessly at Ginny, "I'm marrying Harry Potter."

"Yes you are. And you and I need to get to Professor Martini's room to get it ready."

"Alright."

They headed through the quiet halls to the classroom. Professor Martini answered at the first knock.

"Welcome ladies." She said ushering them inside.

"Hi." Hermione said weakly.

"Hey Professor!"

"Nervous, Hermione?"

"A little."

"Relax. You don't need to do anything. Ben's in the back creating a spot for the boys to change and doing their boutonnière's. I'm going to do yours and Ginny's flowers while Ginny moves the desks around and then she and I will decorate. All you have to do is go and get ready in my office.

Hermione went up the stairs to get ready. She slid into the under dress. It was a cross front halter dress with a bare back. It hugged Hermione's curves in all the right places. She was trying to apply her make up when Ginny came up the stairs.

"Ginny?" she asked her voice shaking, "Can you do my make up? I keep smudging it."

Ginny went over and did Hermione's make up. Then she put her own under dress on and did her makeup. Then she did Hermione's hair.

11:30 AM. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Harry walked into Professor Martini's room hiding his black dress robes.

"Hello?" he called

"Back here!" called Draco coming out of a portable changing stall in robes similar to the ones he wore to the Yule Ball 4th year.

"You know you seriously do look like a vicar in those."

"Thanks Potter."

"My pleasure Malfoy."

Harry went into the stall as Ben came back into the room.

"Nervous Harry?"

"A little." he replied coming out.

"It's perfectly natural. Not that I would know."

"Gee, thanks Ben!"

"No problem! You should get into position soon it's nearly time.

Harry stood at the front of the room beside a makeshift altar. On his other side stood Draco, who was fiddling with the white rose pinned to his robes. Professor Martini cam down from her office in white robes tied with a gold cord around the waist. She stood behind the altar and triple checked that everything was there.

"She'll be down in a moment. You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"We're ready!" called Ginny.

A moment later the music started and Ginny came out of the office. She was wearing light grey robes and she had left her hair down and just did simple banana curls with a headband of white roses. In her hands, she carried a bouquet of white roses but Harry barely saw her. His eyes were focused solely on Hermione, who was being escorted down the aisle by Ben. She looked beautiful in her silver robes and was holding a bouquet of white Calla Lilies flecked with silver and tied with a silver ribbon. Ginny had tamed the wild, bushy hair by braiding two sections and tied them together with a silver ribbon and giving the rest of her hair some gentle waves. When Ben reached Harry he took their hands and clasped them together.

"May you both be blessed with long life." he said.

"We have gathered here today to join Harry James Potter, heir to Godric Gryffindor, and Hermione Jane Granger, heir to Rowena Ravenclaw, in holy matrimony – albeit unofficially. They have chosen to forego the does-anyone-have-any-reason-why-these-two-should-not-be-wed part and skip straight to the vows, which they have written. Hermione, you first."

Hermione looked at Harry with tears in her eyes.

"I have loved you since the moment we first met, Harry. When you saved me from the troll I knew that were destined to be the greatest of friends. It took me nearly six and a half years to realize how much I love you but I finally did realize it. And I promise in front of these witnesses that I will never stop loving you. Not until my death. I will face whatever comes by your side as your friend, your partner and your wife." – She paused as tears began to spill – "I love you, Harry Potter, and nothing and no one can change that." - She picked up Harry's ring- "I will be the Ravenclaw to your Gryffindor."

"Now you Harry."

"You have been by my side since Halloween of our first year and you have stayed there ever since. We've gone through thick and thin together never realizing the depth of emotion we held for one another. And now we are taking the biggest plunge of our lives after only a few months together in the romantic sense of the term. I have only ever loved you, Hermione, and I only will ever love you. I give you my soul for you already have my heart." said Harry picking up her ring. "I shall be the Gryffindor to your Ravenclaw."

"Now Harry pick up the gold candle. Hermione take the silver one please. And together light the white candle. By lighting the eternity candle you have bound yourselves together." She said as they lit the candle." I now pronounce you married- albeit unofficially. You may kiss."

Harry gave Hermione a peck on the lips.

"Now let's PARTAY!!!!!!!!" he shouted

1PM. . . . . . Gryffindor Boys Dorm. . . . . . . . .

Ron opened his eyes. His head felt like it had been stomped on by a million stampeding hippogriffs. Slowly he pulled himself into a sitting position on the bed and opened the curtains. The little bit of light in the room caused Ron to squeeze his eyes shut. After a moment he reopened them and noticed a not on his bedside table.

_Ron: 'Mione and I'll be busy all day. Sorry mate. Dobby has a vial of potion for you and breakfast/lunch if you want it. Drink less next time. Harry._

Ron (slowly) got dressed and headed down to the kitchens.

"Harry Potter's Weezy!" shouted Dobby.

"'Lo Dobby. Could you take it down a notch?"

"Sorry! Harry Potter warned Dobby that his Weezy might be like that."

"D'you have a potion for me?"

"Yes it's in the goblet."

Ron gulped it down; his headache and aversion to light and sound were instantly gone. Then he noticed a large plate of food in front of him. He started shoveling it down his throat.

"Dobby, d'you know where Harry and Hermione are?"

"Yes! They is at Professor Martini's room!"

"What're they doing there?"

"They're getting married!" shouted Dobby before freezing

"They're . . . . . . WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Dobby wasn't supposed to tell Harry Potter's Weezy that. Dobby will have to iron his hands again."

Ron got up and tore through the castle. On his way he ran into Dean Thomas.

"Where are you off too?"

"Professor Martini's room. Did you know Harry and Hermione are a couple?"

"No, I didn't. Are they really?"

"Yeah. And he knew I liked her."

"Ouch. Sorry, dude."

Ron rushed through the rest of the castle. He stood outside the door for a moment before kicking it open. He found the oddest sight he'd ever seen. Harry was dancing with Hermione and Professor Martini was dancing with Ben and _his sister_ was talking, actually having a conversation with. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Draco Malfoy.

"What the _HELL_ is going on here?" he shouted.

"Ron, calm down. Don't do anything rash. Let us all explain." said Ginny.

"Yeah, Weaselbee shut up and listen for a change." Draco sneered.

"I'll get to you two in a moment. Harry? Hermione?"

"Ron, sit down. It's a long story." said Hermione.

"I'm waiting!" he said angrily.

"Do you remember the sorting hat's song? _One rose made, another begun_? Harry and I are the holders of Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's roses. This you know. You know that Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were in love. Well-"

"I also know that you're cheating on me with him!" he said pointing at Harry, "And you! You're supposed to be my best friend! And yet here you are with the girl that I love!"-he pulled out his wand- "Give me one reason I shouldn't hex you!"

"Ron. I love Hermione. And she loves me." Harry said. "Put down the wand and listen."

"Wrong answer! Furnunculus!"

Harry blocked the spell without a word. Ron looked dumbfounded for a moment and then rounded on Ginny and Draco.

"YOU! Consorting with the enemy!" – he jabbed his wand at Draco and gred sparks came flying out – "What'll mum say when she discovers this?"

"I don't care what mum says, Ronald! This is _my_ life and this is _my__ choice!_ Not yours, not mum's, MINE! Helga Hufflepuff fell deeply in love with Salazaar Slytherin! He was her chosen one! Well guess what Ron? I love Draco and he is the one I choose!" shouted Ginny, "If you or mum have a problem with that it's just too bloody well bad!""Ronald, you must keep what you have heard here a secret. Can you do that?" asked

Professor Martini.

"Sorry Professor, no can do."

"Then I'm sorry about this. _Evansa._"

Ron's eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed.

"Perhaps you should go back to your common rooms." said Ben. "Take Ron with you."

"We will take him up." said Hermione. "Harry, let's go. Professor, Ben have a pleasant day. Ginny we'll see you later. Draco."

"Harry, Hermione." said Draco.

"'Mione. Harry." said Ginny.

Professor Martini and Ben headed upstairs after Harry and Hermione left floating Ron along in front of them. This left Ginny and Draco alone in the classroom. (A/N: This scene will be the in the prologue or first chapter of The Gilded Rose, which I'll will be starting once I finish this one.)

Harry levitated Ron and they headed back to the Gryffindor common room. Harry floated him through the room and left him on his bed and then joined the commotion in the common room.

"Harry," called Jack Greene, "What happened to Ron?"

"He walked in on something he shouldn't have and fainted."

"What did he see?" called a female seventh year.

"'Mione and I snogging. Everyone, Hermione and I are a couple!"

"Since when?" called Parvati

"February 14th." Hermione said, blushing.

"Lav?" asked Parvati.

"February. . . . . . .14th. . . . . . . . In 6th year. . . . . . . the winners are Dean Thomas, Professor McGonagall, Hannah Abbott, and . . . . . . . Professor Snape?"

"What are you lot talking about?" asked Hermione.

"We've had bets going on about your relationship – or more precisely if you two would ever realize that your bloody perfect for each other – since January of 4th year." said Lavender.

"Gee, Thanks everyone." said Harry sitting and pulling Hermione down into his lap.

"Harry!" she hissed, "I can sit on my own!"

"No. I want to hold you now that we're an official couple."

Slowly the common room emptied with many congratulating Harry and Hermione. Finally they were the only ones left. Then they went to bed to see what the next day would bring.

It was the day after the wedding and Harry and Hermione were in the Great Hall having breakfast (and exposing their relationship to the whole school) when Ron came in. He walked to the furthest end of the table and sat there.

"Well there goes that friendship." Harry said.

The next week or so was very awkward in Gryffindor Tower. Ron was barely able to spend 5 minutes in the same room as Hermione and even less than that if Harry was in the room. He would get more and more frustrated during class and the minute they were he was the first person out of class. One day when Harry went to the dorm he discovered that his bed and trunk had been trashed. There were pages from books everywhere, feathers all over the place, and complete disarray in general. Harry went straight to the Headmasters office. Once he figured out the password (Sugar Quill) he ran up the moving staircase and knocked on Dumbledore's door.

"Yes Harry?"

"Come with me please Professor."

Harry lead him back to Gryffindor Tower and up to his dorm.

"Look at this mess Professor."

Dumbledore took a look around at the mess that had been made.

"What happened?"

"I think Ron lost control. He's been pissed since he found out that Hermione and I are a couple. It's a wonder that he gets through classes seeing as he can barely sleep in this room. I think that what happened was that his anger just exploded and took my part of the room with it."

"I will talk with Ronald."

"Thank you, sir."

Ron left for Romania two days later. According to Dumbledore Ron just needed some time off from the pressures of school but really he needed to get away from Harry and Hermione. About ten days later Professor Martini approached them in the hall. She told them that she had to reform the Violet rose in front of the entire Great Hall. They agreed that even though they would be exposed as the heirs it was best if the rose was reformed. So that night in front of their fellow students and their teachers Harry and Hermione were revealed as the heirs of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. As Professor Martini recreated the Violet Rose Harry and Hermione repeated the vows of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw.

"I pledge with all my heart to trust you and to never deceive you. Together we shall be as one fighting, talking, and teaching. This Violet Rose is a symbol of our love and it will last until the end of time."

"The vows again taken." whispered Dumbledore.

In a complete accident Draco and Ginny were revealed as Slytherin and Hufflepuff.

* * *

13 pages 5,206 words. Another long one. I hope you enjoyed it! B/c I had so much fun typing it.

And now my reviewers I have a question for you: If a girl has a boyfriend and sits on another guys bed with said guy and gives him a back massage and they spend a lot of time together is she a (non-sexual) skank?


	9. Exams Warnings Discoveries

So you all should get on your knees and kiss my psych professor's feet, otherwise who knows when this chapter would've gotten out. This is the last chapter of The Violet Rose but once I finish organizing my ideas for The Gilded Rose, the prologue of that will be out. So if you want to see what comes next put me in author alert or search The Gilded Rose because the main characters of that fic are going to be Ginny and Draco. So here it is Chapter 8!

* * *

Chapter 8: Exams, Warnings, Discoveries, and A surprise Trip.

Now that it was May at Hogwarts everyone had hunkered down to study for the upcoming exams. Harry and Hermione had been studying since Easter and they were now joined by Draco at their study sessions. Draco had been spending a good amount of time with Ginny before she caught OWL fever. She was starting to remind Harry of Hermione because he head was buried in a book morning, noon, and night. The only time anyone really saw Ginny was at meals and occasionally between classes. Two weeks before exams were due to start Ron returned to school. He no longer stayed in Gryffindor Tower with everyone else because no one wanted a repeat of what had happened. He agreed to meet with Harry and Hermione in Dumbledore's office one night.

"Hello Ron. How are you?" asked Harry

"Better. How are you, Harry?"

"Good. How's Charlie?"

"Great. He says hello."

"Hi Ron." whispered Hermione

"Hi Hermione. How are you?"

"I'm alright. We've missed you."

"I've missed you all too. Why did you hide your relationship?"

"We didn't want to upset you. We knew you'd be angry. We were going to tell you." said Hermione.

"When? Right before you got married?"

"Before we left for the summer holidays. "replied Harry. "That way you'd have all summer to calm down and forgive us."

"I can't forgive you. You two were my best friends and you lied to me. Friends don't do that."

"We understand, Ron. Honestly, I didn't expect you to forgive us." said Harry, "Thank you for talking to us."

"Your welcome. Thank you for telling me your reasons for hiding things."

"Your welcome." said Hermione.

Harry and Hermione walked down the hall hand in hand.

"No more Golden Trio, summers at The Burrow, or Christmas jumpers." said Hermione.

"We'll make a new legacy. You, me, Ginny, and Draco. The Four Heirs."

"That's one thing I'd never thought I'd hear you say. A new legacy with Draco Malfoy."

"I know. But he's actually really nice. His father made him act like a prick."

"Still it's odd. Whoever thought that Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter would be friends?"

"Not me." said Harry.

"Definitely not me." said Draco appearing at Harry's side.

"It's even weirder to see you and Draco getting along Hermione." said Ginny who was taking a study break.

The quartet walked down the hall joking and laughing. A figure watched them from afar and hoped that she would be the heirs downfall. Just after exams started Professor Martini warned the four of them to be careful over the summer and reminded Harry and Ginny not to do underage magic. During exams Ginny was extremely stressed and she reminded Harry of what Hermione had been like during third year.

* * *

INTERLUDE. . . . . . . . . . .

Lord Voldemort sat on a high throne in his secret lair (where ever that was). At his feet knelt one of his more loyal spies, Verity Carrow, niece to Alecto and Amycus Carrow. She was his other spy at Hogwarts and had taken the first opportunity to come see him. At Hogwarts she was Verity McCullough, the Muggle Studies professor.

"My Lord, I came as soon as I could." She said. "I have come to tell you, although I assume that Severus has already told you, that Potter and the mudblood Granger are heirs to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. They were revealed about three weeks ago. The defense professor Alyssa Martini-"

"Webster, Verity. Martini is her adoptive name. Her true last name is Webster. Possibly the oldest Wizarding family in history. And the most powerful. "

"Milord, as you know the Carrow line has been aro-"

"Alice, Amelia, and Alicia Webster were companions of Rowena Ravenclaw herself! I was after her for years! If only I could've caught her! I would've turned her! If she's evil the roses are evil and that makes the heirs evil! But tell me has se found Hufflepuff and Slytherin?"

"The blood traitor Weasley's daughter is Hufflepuff. Slytherin is Draco Malfoy."

"Lucius's son? Well, well something in my favor after all. Go back to Hogwarts, Verity."

"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

Finally exams were over. The Four Heirs (as they were now called) sat by the lake enjoying the nice weather. Hermione was reading aloud from _The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring_. The day after exam results came out everyone did well except for Crabbe and Goyle, who would have to take the whole year over again. On the train ride home the four shared a compartment and finished _The Lord of the Rings_. Once they were done Harry told them all about a twenty day tour of Europe they would be going on that summer. It would be the four of them, Sirius, Lupin, Professor Martini, Ben, Tonks, and possibly someone else. Soon enough they arrived at King's Cross Station. Draco went straight to his parents. While the others went to their respective families.

"Come Draco. Let's be going. Why they won't let you Portkey home-" said Lucius Malfoy.

"I'm leaving. You and mother. I'm leaving the family and taking the money with me."

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm not going to be yours or Voldemort's pawn. I want my own life. I'm the family patriarch and I'm removing you from the family. _Vos es haud diutius members of familia Malfoy!_" (You are no longer members of the family Malfoy!)

After saying this Draco walked away.

"I wonder what that was about." Sirius said.

"Draco kicked his mother and father out of the family. He's decided to fight with us." said Harry, matter of factly.

"What?" asked Lupin.

"I see you've just told them. " Draco said walking up.

"Yeah. You explain. 'Mione beckons."

Harry walked over to Hermione and her parents.

"Mr. Granger. Mrs. Granger. It's nice to see you both again."

"It's very nice to see you also Harry." said Mrs. Granger. "Hermione, may we have a few moments alone with Harry?"

"Of course. I'll go help Draco. It looks like both Sirius and Remus are about to curse him."

"Now, Harry we understand that you and Hermione like each other. And frankly, I'm thrilled that she has you because you were all she ever talked about. But don't you think that getting engaged right now because your both so young and we know that there is a chance that you may not survive this war is a little much?" asked Mrs. Granger.

"I don't think so. Yes we're young but we love each other. We've been best friends for years and honestly I know I don't want anyone else. Also being engaged gives me more of a reason to stay alive. If I survive this war it will be because of Hermione and her smarts and the fact that she refuses to give up on anyone and anything."

"How do you plan on protecting my daughter from this Lord What's-his-face?" asked Mr. Granger.

"I'll do anything to protect Hermione. She's my life. She's always been my life. If I have to die defending her I will."

"That was exactly what we wanted to hear, Harry."

"Thank you both. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go dash all of Mrs. Weasley's hopes and dreams."

"What?"

"She always wanted me to marry Ginny and Ron to marry Hermione. Well Ginny's with Draco and I'm with Hermione."

"Isn't Draco the young man who made fun of our daughter?"

"Yes but long story short he didn't want to. It was all his father's fault. But that's past now."

"Alright. We'll ask Hermione to explain in more detail."

Harry walked over to where Draco and Sirius were getting to know one another.

"It's time." He said.

Draco and Hermione joined Harry on his walk to the Weasley family. Ron was standing behind his mother with Fred and George. It was clear that Ginny had been stalling because when she saw the other three her face lit up. When they reached the Weasley family Harry ad his hand laced with Hermione's and Draco went up and wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist. Mrs. Weasley's mouth fell open.

"Mum, you've never properly met Draco have you? Mum this is Draco, my boyfriend. Draco this is my mum."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs.Weasley. Ginny has said so many wonderful things about you. "

"Thank you. It's very nice to meet you, also." said Mrs.Weasley, turning to Harry and Hermione. "How was your year Harry?"

"It was really good for the most part. We had some trouble but we're past that now. "

"Ron said that. . . . ."

"Not Ron and I. Hermione and I." he said holding up their intertwined hands.

"Oh! This is surprising! But I suppose you two spent so much time together that I shouldn't be surprised. "

"And now I have a question to ask you. Last summer Sirius and I planned a trip to Europe for everyone. And as Ron, Hermione, and myself are no longer the best of friends it would be cruel to force you all to go. I was wondering however if Ginny may still accompany us? I believe this trip will prove as a good time for us all to become better friends."

"I don't know Harry. With You-Know-Who gaining more power-"

"Voldemort is no threat. His power is mainly in England. And we won't be alone. Sirius, Professor Martini, Ben Standish, Remus, and Tonks are coming."

"So is Cassie, Molly." Sirius said.

"Cassie's going?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes. She'll be meeting us in Paris."

"Then I see no reason Ginny can't go."

"We'll come get her in a week."

The Weasley's and Grangers left. Harry asked who Cassie was and Sirius explained that she is Tonk's older sister. Harry, Draco, Remus and Sirius left the station.

* * *

That's all for this one! The Gilded Rose should be up soon! 


	10. Chapter 10: AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Author's Note:

I don't know if anyone noticed that I said this twice but that was the _last_ chapter of The Violet Rose. Yes so it just kinda ends but the story continues on in the upcoming The Gilded Rose. Just wanted to clarify that for those of you that up the story on alert I thank you but this will be the last "update". If you want to continue reading the rose stories put me on author alert and you'll be notified when I put up a new story! Sorry. And thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed the story and that you stay tuned for The Gilded Rose!

Sincerely,

HarmoniusPie


End file.
